Big Fish in Small Waters
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: [REWRITTEN] AU Naley Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. More Summary inside
1. A Bad Awakening

**Summary: AU Naley Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters, but if I could, you know my name would be Mrs. Lafferty…**

**A/N: Here is the rewrite!! This is definitely a fluff… I hope you like it, and I'd like to thank luvnaley 23, HJS-NS-23, and ell6ange for your encouraging words!! Muchas gracias chicas!! **

**Without futher ado**

**Big Fish in Small Waters (the rewrite!!)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------23------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was sleeping in after another night of parting and just not caring what people thought about him. All of a sudden he felt cold rush of water being pored all over him, and it was really cold, since he was just in his boxers.

"What the hell, Jagelsky?" said a very pissed off Nathan.

"Sorry, man, but get your ass up; Coach wants to talk to you!" Jake replied.

"What the hell does he want now? Nathan asked still pissed as hell…

"How hell should I know, man. Just get up because he is already pissed off…"

"Oh, good lord." Nathan said putting the pillow on top of his head.

"Man, I have another bucket full of extremely cold water if you don't get your ass out of this damn bed." He said tossing Nathan's pillow and blanket off the bed.

"Fine, I'm up; you happy now?" Nathan said right in front of Jake's face.

Jake winced and was waving his hand in front of his nose. "Pew! Your breath stanks, and so do you. Go take a shower, and brush your teeth you, nasty."

"Whatever!" Nathan said as he headed toward the bathroom. "By the way, I think you've been hanging out with Fergie too long!"

Nathan took his shower and got dressed, and he just didn't look too good…

"What's the mater, Scott, cat got your tongue?" Damien asked.

"No, just a damn hangover, so could you please shut the hell up!!" said a still pissed of Nathan.

"Ooo, Scottie, has a hangover! Do you want, me, to kiss it and make it better?" Damien asked in a baby voice.

"I said shut the hell up, West!" Nathan said.

"Talk, talk, talk!" He said in an even louder voice.

Nathan just ran and pushed Damien to the floor, and a brawl came afoot… Jake and Fergie had to pull them off each other.

"That's enough, Scott. You think you are just big man because you went from graduating college to starter. We are sick of this damn attitude." Jake said.

"And, you, Damien, you are not helping at all… Just do us a favor, and both of you shut the hell up, and get along!" Fergie said, and they both let them go.

"Here, you go, man. Just stay away from Damien, ok?" Fergie, the captain, said as he was giving Nathan an icepack.

"Scott, I would like to see you in my office, now!" The coach said.

All of the guys ooed after the Coach left.

Nathan walked in the coach's office, and he knew it wouldn't be good.

"Sit your ass down!" the coach said. "Look at all of these: **Nathan Scott of the Miami Heat caugh drunk down at the piers… Nathan Scott gets d.u.i. and somehow disappears… Nathan Scott caught with two Las Vegas show girls at the Palms… **And the rest are the same. I'm sick of this Nathan… I'm sending you to someone who can set you straight. Now you are on suspension from the team till you can get your act straight…"

"But sir…" Nathan said.

"Shut it… You are going to Tree Hill, North Carolina, to meet with an old friend of mine Whitey Durham. You will still train, but it won't be easy… Ok, Scott?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Your flight is for eight o'clock tomorrow morning… And Whitey will be expecting you."

"Yes, sir."

"When you first get to town, you will go to a small café called Karen's Café. The person will know you are coming, and you will stay with her…"

"Yes, sir.!

"Now get the hell out of my gym till I can call you a true basketball player not a player…player but a basketball player!"

"Bye, sir!" Nathan said and left…

"Damn, there goes one of my best basketball players!" Coach said to himself.

"So what happened, dawg?" Fergie asked…

"I have been suspended till further notice, and I have to go to this small town called Tree top of something?"

"You mean Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, you have heard of it?"

"Yeah, that's where Coach sends any of his players that he believes can change, so you better set yourself straight, or I might make Coach trade you!" Fergie said, and Nathan nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------23------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: sorry I know that was kinda short, but I tried… And I like this better this way… my other story sounded stupid to me; so here your first chapter… So please push the button I know you want to…. I would really like to know what ya'll think…**


	2. Wake up

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**A/n: If you didn't read the original version, here is how I like to do the couples. I had like this: Naley, Brouth, Glucas, Jeyton, and Baley, but I changed my mind it's Naley (duh), Brouth, Baley, Taley (Tim & Haley friendship), and Pim (Peyton and Tim; I love Jeyton. It is just I miss Tim, and I wanted to put him in this.) And I maybe want Glucas (I like the whole Glenda and Lucas; I can stand Brucas… it is just I don't like CMM after what he did to Sophia with the slut (Paris)… and I don't like Leyton; so I put him with Glenda…).**

**Ages: Fergie is 30 (he is the veteran… he's older and wiser), Jake is 25, and Nathan is 23. Other ages: TBA**

-----------------------------------------------------23----------------------------------------------------

_Last time on Big Fish in Small Waters…_

"_Sorry, man, but get your ass up; Coach wants to talk to you!" Jake replied. _

"_I said shut the hell up, West!" Nathan said._

"_Talk, talk, talk!" He said in an even louder voice._

_Nathan just ran and pushed Damien to the floor, and a brawl came afoot… Jake and Fergie had to pull them off each other._

"_And the rest are the same. I'm sick of this Nathan… I'm sending you to someone who can set you straight. Now you are on suspension from the team till you can get your act straight…"_

"_Your flight is for eight o'clock tomorrow morning… And Whitey will be expecting you."_

"_Yes, sir."_

-----------------------------------------------------23----------------------------------------------------

_**Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South.  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now**_

**POD – "Boom"**

The next morning Nathan was sleeping like a baby again; he was enjoying sleeping in till; he had another bad awakening…

"That was fun, daddy!" said happy eight-year-old Jenny.

Nathan just looked up at both of them with a scowl on his face…

"Don't look at me; Jenny did it!" Jake said.

"She's eight, man. I don't think she'd say let's wake Nathan up with a bucket of freezing cold water." Nathan replied.

"Nate, get up; it is six. You have to be at the airport by seven for the eight o' clock flight!" Jake said, and Nathan just put his pillow on top of his head.

Jake took the pillow off his head, and threw it, and he took the pulled his covers. "Jenny has another bucket of that same water; GET UP!"

"Fine!" Nathan said getting up out of bed. He started to head to his shower, and he looked around and said, "There's isn't another bucket is there?"

"Nope!" Jake said chuckled. "Now go take your damn shower. Coach told me to make sure you get on the freakin' plane."

"Yeah, whatever, and do you have to scream?"

"You got drunk again; why do you think that he's sending you there for, huh! To get you to stop drinking, partying, and to grow up!"

"Whatever!" he said, and he got in his shower. He came out and got dressed in his red polo and khaki shorts.

"Did you already pack?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I got bored yesterday, so I just packed… I just need to pack the playstation!"

"I don't know what type of plane; he put you on, so don't forget sunglasses, cap, or what could hide you…"

"Yeah, thanks, man." Nathan said as he packed his playstation. He grabbed his sunglasses, and he put on his cap really low over his eyes…

"A'ight, let's go!" Nathan said.

"Come on, Jenny! Let's go!" Jake said.

"Yay, road trip!" Jenny said heading toward the car.

They arrived at the airport, and Jake helped Nathan get his stuff out of the car.

"Take it easy, man; and try to follow him. I heard he was a real hardass."

"Yeah, well, he hasn't seen Nathan Scott, yet." Nathan said giving Jake a side-hug, and Nathan left.

"That's what he thinks…" Jake said to Jenny. "Come on; let's go home!" He said taking his daughter's hand.

Nathan went in the airport, and he tried to stay discreet as he could. He got checked in, hit on, and stayed in the shadows…

He got on the plane, and his coach put him in first class which was guarded by a sheet. He told the stewardess to keep his id on the dl. The plane ride was fine, and he landed in a small town.

"Welcome to Tree Hill. If you are just visiting, have a nice time, and if you are coming come, welcome home. It is eighty-five degrees outside." The stewardess said.

Nathan was looking outside as the plane landed, and he thought, 'More like Tree Hell!'

He got out of the plane, and he got his luggage. He went outside expecting a limo or something, but there was nothing except a guy holding out a sign with the number 23 written on it. He walked over to him, and the guy asked, "Mr. Scott, I'm Tim, and I will be taking you to Karen's Café. I thought that I would put the 23 on there to not make people notice who you are."

"Thanks!" Nathan said as Tim drove.

"Here we are at Karen's Café; I will take you stuff to the place you are staying, and someone in there will take you to your next destination." Tim said, and he drove off.

Nathan was outside Karen's, and he was looking in, and he saw this beautiful girl who he thought that he's seen before, and he had to talk to her.

---------------------------------------------------------23------------------------------------------------

**A/n: so I know it is short… I originally had it longer, but I changed my mind. I pretty much have the next chapter figured out, so it should be soon. If you can get me 5 or 6 comments, I will have it by tom night! Please review!**

**Ciao!**

**Hales luvs Nate**


	3. The New Burt

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill… I just wished I did just like I wished my name was Mrs. James Lafferty…**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews; ya'll make this worth the writing**

----------------------------------------------23------------------------------------------------

_Last time on Big Fish in Small Waters…_

_Take it easy, man; and try to follow him. I heard he was a real hardass."_

"_Welcome to Tree Hill." _

_Nathan thought, 'More like Tree Hell!'_

_Nathan was outside Karen's, and he was looking in, and he saw this beautiful girl who he thought that he's seen before, and he had to talk to her. _

---------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
_James Blunt – "You're Beautiful"**

He walked in, and he immediately noticed the girl. She was kinda short about 5'2'', and she had long blonde wavy hair. The girl said, "Welcome to Karen's Café; sit anywhere you like that doesn't have anyone sitting of course, and I will be with you in just a sec." She said as she was refilling others' coffee.

Nathan sat at the bar, and he grabbed the menu; he peeked over his menu and watched her socialize with the others at the café and thought 'She's beautiful… Did I just think that? I don't think girls are beautiful; I think they're hot. Well, she is definitely more… The girl walked over towards Nathan and said, "Hi, I'm Haley, and I will be your waitress; what can I get you today?"

Nathan just sat there for a minute and said, "Yeah, your number!" He said with a smirk.

"What can I get you that is on the menu?" Haley said.

"Um, I will take a cheese burger with fries and a coke, and also your number." Nathan said with a smirk.

"I'll be back in a little bit with your food." Haley said. She came back a little bit later with his coke.

"So what brings you to Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"How did you know I'm not from here?" Nathan asked.

"Not many people from here with Sean John jackets and sunglasses!" Haley said.

Nathan smirked at her, and he took his sunglasses off, and he pulled up his cap a little bit. "My asshole coach made me come here to straighten up or whatever."

"My, my little Tree Hill has a little celebrity here." Haley said as she left to get his food. He looked at her and thought that he recognized her from somewhere.

"Here's your food, Scott!" Haley said as she set his food down and went to give the other customer's their refills.

"Refill?" Haley asked a customer with a smile.

"Thanks, Hales!" the customer said.

"Anytime!" She said as she headed to behind the counter.

"How'd you know who I was?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not your average ditsy blonde. Plus my best friend is a really big fan of yours." Haley said.

"Why do I feel like I have seen you before?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know…" Haley said with a clueless look, and the phone rang. "Karen's Café… yeah, he's here… I can take care of myself thank you… I know… yeah, I got it… k, do you need to talk to him…" She walked over to Nathan and gave him the phone. "He wants to talk to you…" Nathan gave her a puzzled look and took the phone.

"Hello?" Nathan asked.

"Scott, did you get here safe?"

"Yeah, Coach."

"Did you get on the plane on time?"

"Yeah, Coach, Jake woke me up…"

"Who are you _yeah, Coaching_, it's yes, sir, to you!"

"Yes, sir!"

"K, Hales will take care of you while you're there; and don't be a dick; if you do, I will send someone there to kick your ass!"

"Yes, sir!"

"K, I will talk to you later! Be good, Scott. Now put Haley back on the phone." Coach said as he hung up the phone.

"Ello!" Haley answered

"You sure you can take of this guy?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, plus I know they will kick his ass. Plus I still know all the self-defensive moves you taught me." Haley said.

"K, you know I just worry about you. You are my youngest." Coach said.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Love you, Bub!"

"Love you too. Bye!" Haley said hanging up the phone.

"So, you're his daughter…" Nathan said to Haley.

"Haley James nice to meet you. I believe you know my father, your asshole coach…" said a sarcastic Haley.

"Yeah, sorry bout that…" Nathan said.

"Whatever. I get off in a little while, and I will show you around town, and just wondering did my dad ever talk about a Chris and Bryan?" Haley asked, and he nodded. "I guess he didn't mention that they are my brothers… They play for Charlotte Bobcats, and that's probably where you seen me before. I go to the games when ya'll come here to play them!"

"Yeah, I remember now." Nathan said.

"If he gave you, the don't mess with Haley thing; he will send my brothers here to kick your ass. He's done it before." Haley said.

"Wait, he did this before…" Nathan said.

"Yeah, you know your teammate Burt. Well, he was also a drunk jackass that thought he was better than anyone else, and he tried to get in my pants, but somehow dear old dad found out, and he sent Chris and Brian to kick his ass, and he lightened up on me and gave Coach some respect." Haley said.

"His last year was my first year… He disappeared for a while, and when he came back, he was a different person, so we thought; then he changed back, and Coach sent him packing to Washington (A/n: don't know if there is a team or not)." Nathan said.

"Yeah, he told me 'bout that. Burt was a pure jackass, and he refused to change… Plus my best friend kicked his ass also… Speaking of, Tim, it is about time you showed up…" Haley said as Tim walked in the café.

"Sorry, but his stuff felt like a million pounds, so what did I miss?" Tim said.

"Nothing much, just getting to know the new Burt." Haley said.

"Who, the jackass, I hope that you are not as bad as he was… He would drink early in the morning to late at night." Tim said.

"No, but I like to just drink a lot at night." Nathan said that.

"We'll fix that right, Hales?" Tim said.

"Yeah, but you have to not be a jackass/asshole. Your new coach is a hardass…" Haley said.

"Trust me I know; now get the hell out of here; I will see you later after my shift." Tim said, and Haley just laughed at him. He gave her a hug.

"Yo, H-T, you coming tonight?"

"Yeah, I will see ya'll later." Haley said as they walked outside.

"Ok, do you want meet your new coach, or do you want me to show you around town?"

"Let's meet the hardass first." Nathan said.

-----------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------------

**A/n: So what did you think? Tell me if you believe something should be fixed or what not? Plz give me the straight truth… So come on you wanna push the review button… I know you do… I prob won't update this story for a few more day so Happy Early Independece Day!**


	4. Coach Whitey Durham

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill… I just wished I did just like I wished my name was Mrs. James Lafferty…**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews; ya'll make this worth the writing…**

**Setting: if you didn't read the other version, then here is kinda what you should know… l made Tree Hill a really small town… on the show it's a kinda small town, but I made it really small.**

**Ages: Everyone is will prob be 23 only less I tell you other wise… **

**Oh Nathan's Miami Coach is Haley's dad aka Coach James... Just to make sure ya'll understood that…**

**--------23--------**

_Last time on Big Fish in Small Waters_

"_Hi, I'm Haley, and I will be your waitress; what can I get you today?" "So what brings you to Tree Hill?" Haley asked._

"_My asshole coach made me come here to straighten up or whatever." _

"_Hello?" Nathan asked._

"_Scott, did you get here safe?"_

"_Yeah, Coach."_

"_Haley James nice to meet you. I believe you know my father, your asshole coach…" said a sarcastic Haley._

_now get the hell out of here; I will see you later after my shift." Tim said, and Haley just laughed at him. He gave her a hug._

"_Yo, __**HD**__, you coming tonight?"_

"_Yeah, I will see ya'll later." Haley said as they walked outside._

"_Ok, do you want meet your new coach, or do you want me to show you around town?"_

**--------23--------**

**_To give you something to go on when I go off back to the middle of nowhere  
To give you something to go on when I go off back to the middle of nowhere  
_Hot Hot Heat - "Middle of Nowhere"**

"_Let's meet the hardass first." Nathan said._

Haley was looking down at her phone sending a text message. "A'ight, let's go!" Haley said.

Meanwhile they were about to leave and Tim was at the café; he felt his phone buzz in his pocket He looked at his phone, and it was from Haley: _Did you get the job done, TT? _He sent her his reply.

Haley and Nathan were walking to her car, and she felt her pocket buzz. It was from Tim: _Mission Accomplished HD. _"I am not sure your boys told her, but Coach Durham is only a hardass just to help you out. He won't let you slack or anything. He really is a good Coach."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"He did this with my brothers, and one of my best friends had to go do this when he was in high school."

"Wait is this a damn high school program?"

"No, not really, he just gives this to whoever needs it." Haley said as they arrived at the high school.

"So I take it he's a high school coach?"

"Yeah, in fact he was my high school coach."

"So this was your high school?" Nathan said as he got inside.

"Yeah, I know it's not much, but it fits me, and everyone in this town."

"Yeah, not much definitely."

"Hey, if someone heard you say that they would kick your ass…"

"Whatever, I went to a kinda small school like this and I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there."

"Half the town had the same attitude being in a small town, and they want to get outta here." Haley said, and she stopped in front of classroom.

"If you knew me in high school, this is where you would find me." Haley said.

"The tutoring center? You were a geek in high school?" Nathan said chuckling.

"Head tutor to be exact, thank you, and so what if I was one? I know exactly who you were in high school…"

"Really? Who was I?" Nathan asked.

"You were the basketball captain; you were an absolute jackass. You were the biggest playa. Every girl wanted to date you, and every guy wanted to be you. You were a rich boy, too. You had a few girlfriends; she was the captain of the cheerleaders; the only reason you kept them because they were good in bed; plus they didn't care as long as they were with 'The Nathan Scott.' They wouldn't care if you cheated on them, or acted like they were lower than you. You loved attention. You belittled anyone who was lower than you. You slept with girls who would give you their virginity."

"Ok, you got was on my outside, but you don't know me, but I bet I know you!"

"Oh, really who was I?"

"You were 'head-tutor. You were a geek. Everyone thought you were the sweet girl. You were the one to raise her hand first if a teacher asked a question. You made straight A's. You had a special boyfriend who you dated 9 months. Let me guess you fell in love him, and he said I love you back, and you thought he was a special boy, and you decided to have sex with him, and he dumped you for the school whore who you found out was cheating on you most of the time. You pretty much died from the break-up, and you also found out that it was a joke to go out with you. You still came to school cause you didn't want to miss your precious school work, and you wanted to make sure you were bigger than him and his friends."

"What? How the hell did you know that?"

"I can read people easily."

"Whatever…" Haley said as she started to walk down the hall, and Nathan just stood there; Haley turned around and asked, "Are you coming or not?" Nathan nodded his head and ran to catch up with Haley. They walked to the other side of the school to big doors. She opened the door, and they walked in.

Nathan looked around and thought, 'This isn't bad; not bad at all.'

"You stay here and look around; I will go find Whitey." Haley said and left. She went in the boy's locker room, and she went deep in there to find him.

She found his office, and he was sitting in his chair doing some paperwork.

"How goes it?" Haley asked.

"It should be shot to hell; that how goes it." Whitey said with a smile. "Haley, what are you doing here on your break?"

"I have that new student that my dad was telling you about…" Haley replied.

"How big of a jackass is he?" Whitey asked.

"He's no Burt, but he has his attitude that he loves so much." Haley replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Good" Whitey said as they went in the gym. Nathan saw them and started to walk towards them.

"Coach Whitey Durham, meet Nathan Scott of the Miami Heat. Nathan Scott, meet Coach Whitey Durham, best damn coach ever and the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens also your attitude Coach."

"Nathan Scott, Jimmy told me a lot about you. He said you are a great basketball player, but you also are a playa playa. If you will let me, I will help you do well."

"I still don't know why I'm here I don't have a damn bad attitude."

"Yes, you do, and you have a drinking problem and a horny problem."

"Whatever."

"See, I was going to be nice and tell you to get here at ten tomorrow morning, but you don't know how to give people respect. I want you here by 7 a.m. Don't be late, or I will make sure you have to do extra suicides."

"Yes, sir…" Nathan said with a bad attitude.

"Sorry, Coach, but we have to go…" Haley said.

"It's ok. Nathan, don't be late." Whitey said.

"Yes, sir." Nathan said.

"Haley, will I see you tomorrow?" Whitey asked Haley.

"Yeah, the music camp starts tomorrow morning."

"K, night, Haley!"

"Night, Gramps!" Haley said hugging Whitey.

They left the gym, and Nathan said, "He is your grandfather?"

"Yeah, didn't dad tell you he is an old friend? He is my mom's dad. Before dad started coaching the Heat, he was the assistant coach here at Tree Hill High. My dad worked damn hard at his job to get where he is today, and Whitey helped him get there." Haley said, and Nathan nodded.

They walked through the school in silence until they got to the car. "Ok, would you like me to take you around Tree Hill?"

"Sure."

"Ok I will take you to where I know will be another home for you…"

**--------23--------**

**A/N: So what did you think?? I know that Haley and Whitey are extremely sarcastic people, so I'm trying here… So Whitey is Haley grandfather did you like that also? If you don't like pieces, please tell me… so please push the review button and you will make me the happiest girl.**


	5. The Rivercourt

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own One Tree Hill… hmm… let me think… Yeah I own it and my name is Mrs. James Lafferty… no I don't own OTH….**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews; y'all make this worth the writing…**

-----23-----

_Last time on __Big Fish in Small Waters…_

"_You were the basketball captain; you were an absolute jackass. You were the biggest playa. Every girl wanted to date you, and every guy wanted to be you. You were a rich boy, too. You had a few girlfriends; she was the captain of the cheerleaders; the only reason you kept them because they were good in bed; plus they didn't care as long as they were with 'the Nathan Scott.' They wouldn't care if you cheated on them, or acted like they were lower than you. You loved attention. You belittled anyone who was lower than you. You slept with girls who would give you their virginity." _

"_Ok, you got was on my outside, but you don't know me, but I bet I know you!"_

"_Oh, really who was I?"_

"_You were 'head-tutor. You were a geek. Everyone thought you were the sweet girl. You were the one to raise her hand first if a teacher asked a question. You made straight A's. You had a special boyfriend who you dated 9 months. Let me guess you fell in love him, and he said I love you back, and you thought he was a special boy, and you decided to have sex with him, and he dumped you for the school whore who you found out was cheating on you most of the time. You pretty much died from the break-up, and you also found out that it was a joke to go out with you. You still came to school cause you didn't want to miss your precious school work, and you wanted to make sure you were bigger than him and his friends."_

"_Coach Whitey Durham, meet Nathan Scott of the Miami Heat. Nathan Scott, meet Coach Whitey Durham, best damn coach ever and the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens also your attitude Coach."_

"_Nathan Scott, Jimmy told me a lot about you. He said you are a great basketball player, but you also are a playa playa. If you will let me, I will help you do well."_

"_Night, Gramps!" Haley said hugging Whitey._

_They left the gym, and Nathan said, "He is your grandfather?" _

"_Yeah, didn't dad tell you he is an old friend? He is my mom's dad. Before dad started coaching the Heat, he was the assistant coach here at Tree Hill High. My dad worked damn hard at his job to get where he is today, and Whitey helped him get there." Haley said, and Nathan nodded._

_They walked through the school in silence until they got to the car. "Ok, would you like me to take you around Tree Hill?"_

"_Sure." _

-----23-----

"_Ok I will take you to where I know will be another home for you…"_

They walked out of the school and headed towards Haley's car.

"So where are we headed towards?" Nathan asked.

"Another place that I would call home..." Haley replied.

Nathan sighed.

"Trust me; you will love it… Just because I was a nerd; it doesn't mean I was too boring of one…" Haley said as they pulled up to the Rivercourt.

"This has to be the last damn place I thought that you would take me…" Nathan said as he got out of her car and looked around.

"Well, jackass, learn how to trust people…" Haley said as she headed towards the middle of the court and sat down. "My best friends and I would come here pretty much everyday and hang out. The boys would play basketball, and the girls would either cheer for the boys or just talk and watch them. One of my friends who just loved the game but couldn't play would sit on the sidelines and announce the games… It was always one hell of a time…"

"Did any of them not play for Whitey?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Tim and our friend Jake played for him, but they had that love for the game that they just had to keep playing even though Whitey made them run so much. You forgot one thing when you were telling me who I was; I was also a cheerleader…" Nathan just glared at her. "What? I was a cheerleader, but I never said I was the best. My best friend Brooke was head cheerleader, and my friends Bevin and Peyton were also cheerleaders. Out team rocked back them both basketball and cheerleading. Brooke would not let us go home without a trophy…"

"Do a cheer for me!" Nathan said.

"Seriously?" Haley pleaded.

"Please?" Nathan asked.

"Stand up for Ravens everybody stand up put you hands together we wanna make a sound (clap clap) we are T H the best team around (lots of claps) uh oh (more claps)…" Haley cheered.

"Now I recognize you… Were you a cheerleader your freshmen year?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Brooke made me join her at UNC…" Haley said, and Nathan started looking around the court.

"What's this?" Nathan asked as he was at the edge of the court.

"Oh yeah, on our last official day of senior year, we had a huge blowout, when the place was mainly filled with juniors, we left and came here. My friend Peyton had a can of spay paint in her car, and we all decided that we would put our initials on the outside of the court, and we would remember that day and try to return when college was over."

"And of course, you had to have the best handwriting…" Nathan replied.

"Duh…" Haley replied and headed towards the woods near the court.

"Haley, where the hell are you going?" Nathan yelled.

"Hold on a second… ok…" Haley said. 'Ah I found it.' She said to herself.

Nathan was glaring at the woods when Haley came out holding a basketball.

"We always left a ball here just in case all the guys forgot… We signed it also." Haley said as she went to the free throw line and grannied it in.

"Nice, granny shot." Nathan said and made a shot.

"The only shot I can make I am afraid. P.E. is the only class I almost failed, but Tim saved me from that by teaching me the granny!" She said as she grannied it in again.

"That is sad. Your best friend played basketball all his life, and all you can do is a granny shot. That is sad, James." Nathan said and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You will get enough of basketball while you are here, so let's go!" Haley said as she took the ball from Nathan.

"Yeah, whatever!" Nathan replied.

"Ok, there is this small, yet awesome club in Tree Hill called TRIC. If you stop being a jackass, we can go…" Haley said with a sweet smile.

Nathan smirked and said, "Yes, mam!"

Haley put the ball back in the hiding place, and she headed towards her car.

"As you already know, One Tree Hill is a really freakin small place, so the tour won't take too long…" Haley said as she drove away from the Rivercourt. "Ok, that street has all the mansions and such. Ok, you know Karen's and next door is Blondie's Records which one of my friends owns. It's not all records it's rap also. Um, there's TRIC, the awesome club of the town that we actually get great bands. That is our other park that is just for young ones, and here is my house. See a very, very, very small town…" Haley said as she pulled up to her house and noticed that they weren't alone.

"Yeah, more like Hell hill… Uh, Haley you are suppose to be pissed at me…" Nathan said looking at Haley who looked a little distracted.

"Come with me. I know it's not a mansion or a five star hotel, but it is home." Haley said.

"It's nice!" Nathan said, and she smiled at him. "By the way, whose car was that outside?"

"Hey, Tigger, where the hell are you?" Haley shouts as she looks around her house.

"Who's Tigger?" Nathan asked with a confused look on his face.

"What up, Tutorgirl!" Brooke says behind Haley.

Haley turns around and hugs her, and says, "Oh my gosh, Brooke, you didn't tell me that you were coming!"

"I thought I would surprise you since you always do your thang on Sunday nights! So who is this hottie?"

"What you don't recognize him?" Brooke nodded no. "Well, put a black jersey and a number 23 on it, and what do you get?"

"Nathan Scott, oh my gosh, what the hell are you doing in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"It seems I need an attitude adjustment! Haley's daddy sent me to her grandpa for help!" Nathan replied.

"Well, you do!" Haley said.

"By the way, I am Brooke Davis-McFadden! Do you know the announcer Mouth McFadden; he does all the Charlotte games?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know; I see a lot of people…" Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I don't think you would miss him. He does the best commentary of the games." Brooke said.

"Where is he anyway?" Haley asks.

"He had to announce some UNC game. He said he would be in town by eight to see you!"

"Ooh, yay!" Haley said.

"You are doing it tonight right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Haley replied and looked at Nathan. "Ok, follow me to your room!"

Brooke went first upstairs and Haley and Nathan followed. "Ok, I figured that you would want this room. It was Chris and Bryan's room. It has small basketball hoop, and everything basketball."

Nathan walked in the room and noticed it had a lot of basketball posters. "Thank you." Nathan said.

"Your welcome. My brothers would come home from college or just being away, and they'd bring all their posters and everything basketball. As you see they loved Jordan. My brother Bryan told me that they had about twenty-three posters in here and about ten of them are Jordan alone especially on that closet door."

"Sweet!" Nathan replied.

"They have their old PS3 in here. There is also the newest NBA Live in here. They have just ordinary cable. If you need anything, I am just two down. Your bathroom is at the end of the hall. Brooke and I use my parents' bathroom, so you have it to yourself. We'll see you in a few hours." Haley said.

"3, 2, 1…" Haley said as she left.

"Haley, what the hell is this?" Nathan yelled.

"What do you mean, Nathan?" Haley replied.

"Where the hell is my booze?" Nathan snapped.

"Oh yeah that. Didn't my dad tell you that he hates your drinking problem? My dad told Tim and me that we have to take your booze. Sorry no booze for you!" Haley said and escaped into her room.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke asked.

"He was just pissed cause we had to take away his booze." Haley said as she joined Brooke on her bed.

"Ah, he doesn't know a lot about the town, or does he?" Brooke asked.

"Nope… Let's just let him figure it out on his own…" Haley said with a mischievous smile.

"Ok, H. James, what's the deal?" Brooke asked.

"I have no idea… At one moment, he is nice, and then at another, he is being a complete asshole…" Haley replied.

"That's men for you, but seriously, when he looked at you, he didn't have the disgusted look but like he wanted him some Haley James." Brooke said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, right? He'll find him a bar slut tonight, and he won't know who I am tomorrow." Haley replied.

"Yeah I don't think so…" Brooke said.

"Yeah right… He could have anyone he wanted in a heart beat, and he wants me… yeah right…"

"What its true! You and I both know that I had my fair share of guys, and the only guy who really looked at me is my husband… It just took me forever to realize it…" Brooke said.

"That was a good day… I gave you one of the biggest I told you sos ever!!" Haley said.

"True!" Brooke said, and the girls started to laugh.

-----23-----

Nathan was in his room looking around, and his thoughts got interrupted by…

_This is why I'm hot_

_This is why I'm hot_

_This is why_

_This is why _

_This is why I'm hot_

"Sup, Jake?" Nathan answered.

"Hey, Nate!" Jake replied, and Jenny followed. "How's Tree Hill?"

"Small, very small!" Nathan said.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, that's one thing about Tree Hill! Es muy pequeno."

"Dude, enough of the Mexican!" Nathan said.

"It's Spanish!" Jake snapped.

"Whatever!" Nathan replied.

"How're the people?" Jake asked.

"They're ok just boring except this one girl." Nathan said.

"Damn, you are in Tree Hill for a few hours, and you already meet a girl!" Jake said.

"She's not just any girl, but she is Coach James' daughter…" Nathan said.

"Oh, you mean Haley?" Jake asked.

"You met her before?" Nathan said.

"Do you not remember that he introduced us her like every year…" Jake said.

"You know I get extremely drunk at gamed nights!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I forgot, so do you like her?" Jake said.

"Yeah, she is a interesting girl… She is sweet, sarcastic, and beautiful…" Nathan said.

"Did Nathan Scott just call a girl beautiful?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…" Nathan said.

"So what you doing tonight?" Jake asked.

"We are going to this club in town TRIC with her friend Brooke… Haley's up to something, but I don't know what?" Nathan said.

"A'ight! I gotta go; Jenny wants to go to the park before it gets dark!" Jake said.

"A'ight, man. I will talk to you later!" Nathan said and hung up.

-----23-----

"Aw, I miss you, Tigger…" Haley said.

"I miss you too, Tutorgirl…" Brooke said, and they both hugged each other. "Ok, get you ass in that shower, and you better be out in fifteen minutes… twenty minutes at most…"

"Mam, yes, mam!" Haley said and saluted Brooke.

"Ok, while you do that I will get our find our outfits…" Brooke said.

Haley got in her shower, and one of her old favorites got in her head, and she started to sing, "Sunrise, sunrise, It looks like morning in your eyes, But the clock told 9:15 for a while; sunrise, sunrise cause the afternoon already come and gone and I said whooo, whooo, whooo do you."

Nathan heard singing outside his door and wanted to take a look, and he figured that it was coming from the bathroom… She continued to sing. "Surprise, surprise couldn't find it in your eyes, but I'm sure it's written all over my face. Surprise, surprise there was something I couldn't hide but I see we made it through another day, and I say whooo, whooo, whooo do you…"

'Damn, she can sing too!' Nathan thought.

Brooke walked out of the room, "What are you doing?"

Nathan practically jumped, "Uh, nothing… What's up, Brooke?"

"Nothing except you like me best friend…" Brooke said.

"No, I just heard something, and I wanted to see what it was…" Nathan replied.

"Mmhm, just keep telling yourself that…" Brooke said as she went back into Haley's bedroom.

Nathan noticed the music left and went back into his room.

Haley got out of her shower and realized that she forgot her robe, so she called for Brooke, "Brooke!" She called for her. Since Brooke was not listening, she hoped she could get down the hall without Nathan seeing her, but right when she thought, here come Nathan out of his room.

"Wow, nice outfit… I wish I knew it was bath attire…" Nathan said chuckling, and Haley just rolled her eyes at him.

"And Haley nice view!" Nathan said chuckling, and Haley remembered she had a short towel on.

Brooke, I tried calling you…" Haley whined.

"I'm sorry, Hales… I was busy talking to Mouth. It was half time. Was it anything important?" Brooke said.

"No, it is just Nathan saw me just in my towel…" Haley replied.

"Uh oh, kinky!" Brooke replied with a mischievous smile.

"Brooke!" Haley whined and threw a pillow at her best friend, and Brooke threw it back and before they knew it they had a pillow fight…

"Ok, white flag or should I say white pillow… We need to get you ready…" Brooke said.

"Oh, yeah!" Haley said.

"Ok, Hales, I was making this dress, and when I finished it, I thought wow this looks just like you…" Brooke said pulling out a dress that was black it was a simple black v-neck with very short sleeves, and skirt was flowy with a little bit of red lace on the bottom and around the waist was a red band…"

"Aw, Tigger, I love it's beautiful!" Haley said.

"Thank you; no let's get ready girly!" Brooke said.

"Yes, mam!" Haley said.

-----23-----

**Yeah, I know it took me forever to update. I forgot to tell you that I was going out of town. My uncle has the technology, but he had something in the usb slot and not floppy slot. Sorry!! Since I won't be able to update for a while, I gave you a really long chapter…**

**I have bad news and good news: the bad news is that I 3 Harry Potter, and the book comes out Saturday, so I going to be spending time reading it, and my mom is really pissed at me cause I have school in a damn month, and I have only finished one of the three books, and we have to do chapter summaries and all that bs, and my future teacher is sweet but extremely hard, so I have to get those damn things done… Plus I am starting two oneshots that you need to check out when I'm finally done. Good news: You got a huge update!! It took me about four hours in all, so I better have some comments. Jk…lol**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter!! I would love to see your lovely thoughts! So push that button I know that you want to push!! Pwease!! (Insert puppy eyes)**

**Ringtone: Mims – "This is why I'm hot" (I personally hate that song; I just thought it was perfect for Nathan…)**

**Song in the shower: Norah Jones – "Sunrise"**


	6. TRIC

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own One Tree Hill… hmm… let me think… I wish… Just like I wished my names was Mrs. James Lafferty!! And I don't own the songs in this story…**

**News: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY to James Lafferty who turned 22 on July 25****th****….**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews; y'all make this worth the writing…**

**Ok I finished my 2 out of the 3 books I know I only started this week… ps I hate Huck Finn… so I have a day off so I decided to write you an update… I know looking at it that it seems huge but I decided to do the whole night at the club in one chapter and most of it is **_**song lyrics**_

**-----23-----**

_Last time on __Big Fish in Small Waters…_

_Haley said as they pulled up to the Rivercourt._

"_This has to be the last damn place I thought that you would take me…" Nathan said as he got out of her car and looked around._

"_Hey, Tigger, where the hell are you?" Haley shouts as she looks around her house._

"_Who's Tigger?" Nathan asked with a confused look on his face._

"_What up, Tutorgirl!" Brooke says behind Haley._

_Haley turns around and hugs her, and says, "Oh my gosh, Brooke, you didn't tell me that you were coming!"_

"_I thought I would surprise you since you always do your thang on Sunday nights! So who is this hottie?"_

"_What you don't recognize him?" Brooke nodded no. "Well, put a black jersey and a number 23 on it, and what do you get?"_

"_Nathan Scott, oh my gosh, what the hell are you doing in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked._

"_He was just pissed cause we had to take away his booze." Haley said as she joined Brooke on her bed._

"_Ah, he doesn't know a lot about the town, or does he?" Brooke asked._

"_Nope… Let's just let him figure it out on his own…" Haley said with a mischievous smile._

_Brooke walked out of the room, "What are you doing?"_

_Nathan practically jumped, "Uh, nothing… What's up, Brooke?"_

"_Nothing except you like me best friend…" Brooke said._

"_Ok, Hales, I was making this dress, and when I finished it, I thought wow this looks just like you…"_

**------23------**

"_Yes, mam!" Haley said._

The girls got ready, and for once, it didn't take forever because Brooke had finished already. She was wearing a strapless red dress that went down to above her knee, and it showed off her figure.

"Tutor girl, I have to say you're looking bitchin!" Brooke said.

"Only, because you helped me out, Tigger!" Haley said, and she heard cell ring.

_It something unpredictable _

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you have the time of your life._

"Hey, Peyt!" Haley answered.

"_Hey, I just wanted to make sure if my favorite entertainer is doing it tonight?"_

"Hell yes I am gonna do tonight!" Haley replied.

"_Ah, you rock, Haley." Peyton said._

"Your welcome, and just so you know Brooke and Mouth are coming tonight... Plus another friend is coming too…"

"_A'ight, sounds awesome! Remember all you have to say is that they are with me, and the same goes with Brooke and Mouth… I will see you later!" Peyton said._

"Bye!" They both said at the same time.

"So Tutorgirl are you planning to stay safe or you going to take risks for once…" Brooke eagerly asked.

"You will just have to wait and see." Haley said with a mischievous smile.

"So when will Mouth be here?" Haley asked.

"He said the game should end by like 6, and it's 7:30 now, so he should be here in like in two hours… What time are you performing?" Brooke asked.

"I will perform when he gets there!" Haley said.

"Aw, I luv yah, Haley!" Brooke said.

"I luv yah too, Brookie Cookie!" Haley replied.

"A'ight, you ready, Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, you?" Haley asked.

"Yup, let's get out of here." Brooke said. The girls grabbed their pursed, and they went out of Haley room, and they headed towards Nathan's.

"Hey, Nathan! You ready to go?" Brooke asked as they knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm down here!" Nathan replied. He went up the stairs, and when Haley saw him, her mouth dropped. He was wearing a black dress shirt over black slacks.

"Um, we might be a small town, but we love our basketball, so you might want to get a disguise like sunglasses and a hat." Haley said.

"Oh, right!" Nathan said as he pulled out a hat and sunglasses from his pocket.

"K, let's go!" Brooke said.

"Girls, you look great!" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Nate!" Haley said as she went down the stairs, and Nathan just stood there amazed how it felt for her to say his nickname.

"Yeah, right, like you don't like Haley!" Brooke said as she went downstairs, and Nathan followed.

"Should we take one car or two?" Haley asked.

"Let's just take my car; it fits all of us, and remember when Mouth gets here that he will have his car!" Brooke said. They all went in her car, and as soon as she turned the radio on a familiar voice came on.

"_Well, if you didn't here, I will tell you again. North Carolina beat Duke 99-98 at the buzzard. A'ight sports fans, this is Mouth McFadden saying not good bye but…"_

"Good night!" Brooke and Haley said with Mouth.

"Oh, that's your husband. Yeah, I remember him now! I went to Duke, and he would always do the UNC Duke games like just now!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, we all went to UNC. I went for fashion; Haley went for teaching, and Mouth went for advertising. Also, we both cheered for the first year, then H. James here decided to quit…" Brooke said with a smile.

"We have bragging rights tonight!" Haley replied.

"Wait, what?" Nathan replied.

"Um, we went to UNC, but Tim and his wife Peyton went to Duke, and we've always had this rivalry, and whenever someone wins or loses we make fun of the other." Haley said as Brooke pulled up to TRIC.

"Looks like everyone loves the entertainer tonight!" Brooke said with a mischievous smile as she saw the line plus all the cars.

"You have an entertainer?" Nathan asked.

"Nobody big, just the town's favorite rock star!" Brooke said, and Haley tried to hide her blush.

"Ok, what is your name for tonight?" Haley asked.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I'm serious! We are a BASKETBALL TOWN! Especially the Heat. My dad grew up here, so they really support them! And we have the Ravens that everyone LOVES!" Haley said.

"K, I get it… um my brother's name is Lucas, so we can go with it…" Nathan said.

"Are you related to Lucas Scott the writer?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother why?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, nothing… I'll tell you later…" Haley said as they went to the front of the line.

"What's up, Lonny?" Haley asked the bouncer.

"Hey, Miss Haley! I heard you were coming tonight!" Lonny said.

"Yeah, you remember Brooke McFadden, and this is are friend Lucas Roe."

"Ok, go right ahead in!" Lonny said.

As they walked in the club they could here Jet's "Are you gonna be my girl?"…

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya._

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.

"As you see there is the bar, we will see you in a little bit!" Haley said as she and Brooke went to the dance floor.

Nathan watched the girls laughing, dancing, and having a good time.

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

Nathan saw the bar, and he started to head for it…

"How can I help you, sir?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a beer…" Nathan said.

"You obviously aren't from here are you?" she asked.

"No, why?" Nathan asked.

"Tree Hill is know for a few things: basketball, it's entertainment, and a town that doesn't sell any type of liquor…" She said. "Plus, this is an all-ages club…"

"Oh…" Nathan said.

"Hey, Lucas, what's up?" Nathan heard a voice.

"Tim, right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Haley told me the code name…" Tim said in a low voice. "Ah, I see you learned that our town is know for no liquor what's or ever… Tell you the truth we still drink just not so the people knows… Ana, will you fix Mr. Roe here the best virgin drink ever!" Tim turned to the waitress.

"Coming right up, Mr. Smith?" Ana said.

"Mr. Smith?" Nathan asked.

"Haley told you that I'm married to Peyton right? Well, we own this club…" Tim said.

"Oh, I guess I didn't here her when she said your wife owns this place." Nathan said.

"Hey, guys!" Haley said out of breath.

"H-d, you looked like you were having fun?" Tim said.

"Yeah, it's always fun when Brooke comes into town…" Haley replied.

"Speaking of Brooke, where did she go?" Tim asked.

"Oh, she went to say hey to Peyt!" Haley said.

"Ok, I will see you two later." Tim said as he left.

"Here is your drink, Mr. Roe… Hey, Haley, what can I get you?" Ana asked.

"I will take a bottle of water and a strawberry daiquiri." Haley said.

"Coming right up!" Ana said.

"You having fun yet?" Haley asked Nathan.

"You could have told me that this is a no liquor town…" Nathan said.

"I wanted you to learn on you own rather than you blowing up on me… I'm sorry… that is another reason why my dad sent you here was because it's a non-liquor atmosphere pretty much…" Haley said with a sweet smile.

"A'ight, I forgive you. This drink isn't that bad… what is it called?" Nathan asked.

"Did Tim ask for the best virgin drink ever?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded. "It is actually Tim's specialty. He won't tell us what's in it, but he promises there is no alcohol what's so ever. He calls it the Timster!" Haley said with a smile.

"The Timster?" Nathan just laughed…

"Actually that's what he called it at first, he started making it our junior year of college… He renamed it to Pim… It his name and Peyton's name together…" Haley said.

"Here you go Haley… Can I get you a refill, Mr. Roe?" Ana asked.

"It's Lucas, and you do refills…" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, anybody who is a friend of Peyton, Tim, or Haley gets a couple of refill, and later on you have to start paying…" Ana said.

"I will take you up on that offer." Nathan said.

"A'ight, coming right up…" Ana said, and she refilled the drink…

"Come with me, and you can meet Peyton…" Haley said as they went toward the DJ, and they saw Brooke and Tim.

"Brookie, here is your daiquiri…" Haley said.

"Thanks, H. James." Brooke said.

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hey, H-D!" Peyton said and hugged her.

"Peyton, this is our new friend Lucas Roe aka Nathan Scott! And tonight keep my performance on the dl…" Haley said in her ear.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas!" Peyton said with a small wave.

"Peyton and Tim are both the owners and the djs of the club…" Haley said.

"A'ight everyone, it is time for the Timster Power Hour!!" Tim said, and a horn sounded like someone left prison. "I'm start it off tonight with one I know you love… I love it cause it's one of my nicknames… 'Crazy' by Mr. Gnarls Barkley…"

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions have an echo  
In so much space_

"Haley, would you like to dance?" Nathan asked.

"Sure!" Haley said, and they left for the dance floor.

_Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Probably [Possibly_

And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are

Haley and Nathan went on the dance floor, and they started to slow dance. They felt like they were having this moment because they were staring into each other's eyes.

_Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me_

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I wanna be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done

But Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably

Uh, uh 

"A'ight, I am gonna let my girls have some fun…" Tim said as he played "London Bridge" by Fergie.

_Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap.  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh, snap!  
Oh!_

"Ok, Haley James, it's our time to dance!" Brooke said as she and Peyton grabbed Haley.

_When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, snap)  
Pop the seats, don't be hating me in the line (Oh, snap)  
V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, snap)  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time (Oh snap)_

_All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, snap)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, snap)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a hoe(Oh, snap)  
'cause you know I don't give a what so here we go! (Oh snap)_

Nathan just stared at Haley and the girls. They were doing what they wanted to do, and they didn't care who saw them even if they were being really hott at the same time!

_The drinks start pouring  
And my speech start slurring  
Everybody start looking real good (Oh, snap)_

The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels)  
It's like every time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news  
And I'm like get up out my face (oh, snap)  
'fore I turn around and spray you with mace (oh, snap)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste (oh, snap)  
You got that? I got the bass (Uh)

Nathan made his way up to Tim, and he asked him, "Is it hard for you to watch your wife dancing down there?"

"Hell yeah it is… I always do a girl song, so they can do their thing down there…" Tim said.

_Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo_

Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo

Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Nathan and Tim were just watching them in awe…

"Don't worry men; I got you…" Tim said as Fort Minor's "Remember the Name" came on.

_This is 10 luck  
20 skill  
15 concentrated power of will  
5 pleasure  
50 pain  
And a 100 reason  
To remember the name_

Nathan made his way to the dance floor, and he stole Haley from the girls… "May I cut in?" he asked.

_Mike!  
He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard  
Whether it's the beat or the mike  
He feels so unlike   
Everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact  
That some people still think  
That they know him  
But fuck them  
He knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality   
And making some noise  
Making the story  
Making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down  
Tak's picking it up  
Let's go!_

For the rest of the hour, Haley danced with her girls and Nathan, and had a hell of a time.

Brooke started to hear her cell ring, and it made her even Tiggery.

_I keep on  
Fallin  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you_

"Hey, baby, where are you?" Brooke asked.

"Right behind you!" Mouth said.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you, baby!" Brooke said as she gave her husband a big hug, and she gave him a world class kiss.

"Mouth!" Haley exclaimed.

"Haley!" Mouth repeated, and Haley gave him a hug.

"This is our friend Lucas Roe aka Nathan Scott. You can freak out later, and keep my performance on the dl for now…" Haley said in his ear.

"I brought some friends, but they are at the bar at the moment…" Mouth said.

"Aw, it's ok." Haley said.

"Lucas, this is my fabulous husband Mouth Mcfadden!" Brooke said as she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, everyone!" Tim said in the mike.

"I guess the entertainment is about to start…" Brooke said.

"Guess what our favorite home town rock star is going to sing for us tonight…" Tim said, and everyone cheered.

"A'ight, everyone it's time for the woman you have been waiting for. Miss Haley James, get your rock star ass up here!" Tim said, and everyone cheered, and Nathan's mouth just dropped.

"See yah later, guys!" Haley said as she headed towards the stage.

"What's up, Tree Hill?" Haley exclaimed, and they crowd cheered.

"So my best friend asked me before I got here, are you going to be taking any risks today? Well, Brookie, you have no idea…" Haley said with a grin. "So you know how I usually stay on the safe side… well, today, I am going to do one safty net and four different…" the crowd cheered. "I have one that you most likely be jumping from where you are…" the crowd cheered. "I have another that you will either grind or jump to!" Crowd cheered. "I have one that you can get crunk to!" Crowd cheered. "I have one that you can slow dance or grind to… and I have a slow dance…" The crowd cheered. "I usually do this alone, but tonight with help of these guys…" curtain opened. "Meet my new band! We have my boy Junk on the drums! My good buddy Tim is on the bass…, and my student Chase is on the guitar, and I will assist guitar and piano! So let's get this party started!" The crowd cheered.

The guitar, bass, and drums started blaring to the familiar song "Barracuda," and everyone started to jump in place.

_So this aint the end -  
I saw you again today  
I had to turn my heart away  
Smiled like the sun -  
Kisses for real  
And tales - it never fails!_

_You lying so low in the weeds  
I bet you gonna ambush me  
Youd have me down down down down on my knees  
Now wouldnt you, barracuda? _

Nathan's mouth was still down to the floor. Brooke turned to him, "Wolf, you can shut your mouth now!" She said with a smirk.

"Wolf?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, like on the old cartoons… The wolf's mouth dropped when he saw a pretty girl!" Mouth exclaimed.

_Back over time we were all  
Trying for free  
You met the porpoise and me  
No right no wrong, selling a song-  
A name, whisper game.  
_

If the real thing dont do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn burn burn burn it to the wick  
Ooooooh, barracuda?

Sell me sell you the porpoise said  
Dive down deep down to save my head  
You...i think you got the blues too.

All that night and all the next  
Swam without looking back  
Made for the western pools - silly fools!

"Yeah, go Haley!" Brooke cheered.

"Go Haley!" Mouth cheered.

Haley was going wild with the music. She was jumping up and down like everyone. She making her hair go crazy with the guitar, and having a hell of a time.

If the real thing dont do the trick  
No, you better make up something quick  
You gonna burn burn burn burn it to the wick  
Ooooooohhhh, barra barracuda.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_.

The crowd just cheered and hooted at Haley. Nathan was still stunned, but he was cheering for her also.

"Thank you! How did you like that change?" Haley asked.

"Yeah!!" Everyone cheered, and Peyton started to scream.

"I see Peyton liked it!" Haley replied. "A'ight, I'm glad you did cause I'm about to rock your asses off again!" She cheered, and the crowd went wild, and another familiar Donna's song with the guitars, drums, and bass went off, and Haley started to dance with the music.

_I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want  
you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

_Go on and take it off  
(Echo) Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(Echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want  
and I like what I see_

Haley started to make her way to her friends in the crowd.

_Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time,  
just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up_

She made her way to Nathan while singing, and she grinded him down, and he stood there.

_Go on and take it off  
(Echo) Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(Echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want  
and I like what I see_

She and Brooke started to dance a little bit…

_Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!_

Go on and take it off  
(Echo) Take it off!   
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(Echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want  
and I like what I see  
Take it off  
(Echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off  
(Echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me.

The band finished, and the crowd went wild… "Brooke, is this risky for you?" Haley asked.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke yelled.

"Haha… ok I am going to take a ten minute break… I am gonna let my favorited djs do their thang, and I will be back with more, and a different feel…" The crowd cheered.

"A'ight, Haley! This one's for you!" Tim said as he played Rooney's "I'm Shaking."

_i've forgot-ten what it feels like  
to feel normal  
to be normal  
and i've forgot-ten what food tastes like  
the way it tastes right  
the taste buds taste right_

now i wake up  
in so much spit and sweat  
it is not normal  
What is normal?

_well I go to bed  
When I wake up  
After cleaning all  
all the spit and sweat_

Now I'm  
Now I'm

shoo shoo shakin, sha shakin  
Im shoo shoo shakin, sha shakin  
Im shoo shoo shakin, sha shakin  
Im shoo shoo shakin, sha shakin  
now...whoa oh oh oh 

"Haley James, you were absolutely bitchin!" Brooke said.

"Thanks, Brooke!" Haley said, and she hugged her. She turned to the bar, "Ana, I am desperate need of water please!"

"Here, you go Haley! You have been awesome out there!"

"Thanks! Junk, you're doing awesome also!" Haley said to the guy who was holding Ana's hand.

"It's all you, Haley! It's all you!" Junk said.

"Hales!" She heard someone say as she chugged her water.

"Oh, hi, Lucas!" Haley said, and she chugged her water, so he wouldn't notice her blush.

"If you wanted me so bad, all you had to do was ask…" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Males and their egos… I had a hott song, and I had to do that to somebody, and all my friends are married, so that left you." Haley said.

"Yeah, I know you wanted me…" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Sure, I better go, and get ready! See yah!" Haley said.

"Hey, man, I don't know who the hell you are, but don't mess with Baby James!" Junk said. He turned around, and he kissed his wife, and he went the way Haley left.

Nathan just stood there shocked. "Seriously, Lucas, everyone that is her friend has her back, so I would be careful if I were you…" Ana said, and she went to talk to other customers.

"Ok, One Tree Hill!!" Haley said, and they cheered. "Today is actually two of my best friends' anniversary… I don't think they are here cause they have other things to do, but just in case, I am going to sing their song, and I'm going to need assistance! Brookie, Peyton, and Tim, I need you please!!" Haley said as her friends headed to the stage. "So Happy Anniversary to my friends Skills and Bevin!! I luv you!!" The crowd cheered. Haley turned to her friends and said, "Tim, will you be my Jay-Z? And Brooke and Peyton, help me dance to this!" They nodded. "Ok, let's get partially crunk!" Haley said, and they all cheered, and a familiar Beyonce and Jay –Z came upon them…

_[Tim  
Yes!  
It's so crazy right now!  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,  
It's ya boy, young._

Girls did the dance behind Haley, and she did too… And Haley started to sing and have fun, and act like it was her and her mirror at home.

_[Haley  
You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_[Tim  
Yea, history in the making,  
Part 2, it's so crazy right now_

Tim acted like the pimp, and Haley used him as the one she's in love with.

_[Haley  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love your doing no one else can._

[Haley  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Girls did the dance freely!!

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

[Haley  
When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
But I still don't understand,  
Just how the love your doing no one else can.

[Haley  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Haley let Tim have the spot-light even though he's white, and the girls did their thang. Peyton, of course, gave him the closest attention of them all.

_[Tim w/ Haley  
Check it, let's go  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo,_

a star like Ringo, roll like ...  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
I been realer the game's over,  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One!

_[Haley  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
HEY!_

[Haley  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

The crowd went huge with cheers, and she let her girls and Tim do a bow. "We actually did this whole thing at their wedding in our bridesmaid dresses! Thank you guys! A'ight give it up to the rapper, our favorite white guy, Tim!" They cheered and laughed.

"Ok, for my next two songs I'm going to need you to have some kind of partner! Ok, this song I am going to need your help because I have to do it without music, so everyone cheer for the band! I luv you, guys!! Don't worry I got these last two songs! Go be with your girls!!" The crowd cheered for them. "Ok, the help is I am gonna need you to be West Side Story people and snap for me like this." Haley demonstrated by doing kind of rapid snaps. "This is an old favorite of mine. If you like jazz, you will like it. Good news you can grind or slow dance to it. The song is 'Fever' by Peggy Lee. I love my friends, so you can have your PDA everyone!" Everyone laughed. Haley noticed Nathan was still just sitting at the bar watching her.

_Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap_

_never know how much i love you  
never know how much i care  
when you put your arms around me  
I give you fever that's so hard to bare_

you give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

Sun lights up the day time  
moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
and you know i'm gonna treat you right

_you give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night_

Everybodies got the fever  
That is somethin you all know  
Fever is'nt such a new thing  
Fever start long ago

Haley head down the stair, and toward her friends, if they weren't kissing already, she got them to kiss. She first went to Peyton and Tim and pushed them to._  
__  
__Romeo love Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby your my flame_

Now give me fever  
When were kissin  
Fever with that flame in you  
Fever  
I'm a fire  
Fever yeah i burn for you

She would go to Mouth and Brooke, but they were already ahead of her. She went for Ana and Junk, and they were too.

_Captain smith and pocahontas  
had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said daddy oh don't you dare_

He gives me fever  
With his kisses  
fever when he holds me tight  
Fever  
I'm his misses  
Daddy won't you treat him right

Haley went to sit by Nathan and sang, and she kissed him on the cheek.

_Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that i have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it fair and have a sense of game_

They give you fever  
when you kiss them  
Fever if you really learned  
Fever  
Till you sizzlen  
But what a lovely way to burn 

She went back up the stairs to conclude the song.

_But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn_

Haley at first didn't get any applause till she said, "Ok, enough of the PDA!" Everyone turned toward her, and they snapped for her instead of clapping!! "Thank you! Ok, this is my last song of the night, and I thought it would be good to end with a slow one! If you love Norah Jones, you will love this one. 'Come away with me'"

Haley began to play the piano… She turned to everyone and smiled.

Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

She took out her guitar and played it. She concluded with the piano.

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

Haley finished, and they gave her a huge applause… She gave them all a curtsy!!

"Alright, Haley!" Brooke cheered.

"Yay, Haley!" Mouth cheered.

"Haley!" Junk and Ana cheered.

"Yay, H-D!" Peyton and Tim cheered.

"Haley, we have a surprise for you!" Peyton said as she gave her mike to someone!

"WE LOVE YOU, TOO, BABY JAMES!!!" Haley finally realized that it was Skills and Bevin…

"Haley, Haley, Haley, Haley!" Nathan started to cheer, and everyone repeated…

"Haley, I would like to say thank you for just being you, for being my best friend, and for being a rocker chick!" Tim said, and everyone cheered.

"Ok, everyone we have a couple of songs left, and then you gotta go, so we can celebrate with our best friend!" Peyton said. Everyone booed and awed.

"Here's you some Steriogram 'Walkie Talkie Man.'" Tim said as he laid the track.

Haley made her way down the stairs, and everyone told her good job.

_Well you're walkin and a talkin  
And a movin and a groovin  
And a hippin and a hoppin  
And a pickin and a boppin  
Those bods are being bad   
You better take a stand  
You gonna wake up that thing in your hand  
You're looking all around  
There is trouble to be found   
Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud  
Gotta code three  
Need back up  
Bring me  
My bright red fluro jacket_

"Oh my gosh, if it isn't my favorite mischiervous chick! You were so bitchin that I can't explain it!" Brooke said as she gave her a huge hug.

"Thanks, Tigger!" Haley said.

"Haley, you were so awesome up there!" Mouth said as he gave her a hug.

"Baby James, Baby James, Baby James, I can't believe you did that!! We love you for it!" Skills said.

"Hell yes we do!" Bevin said.

"How did you get here?" Haley asked as she hugged them both.

"I got Skills tickets to the UNC Duke game, and we ran into Mouth, and he said that you were performing tonight, and we had to come!!" Bevin said.

"Yeah, we had to see our little, ma!" Skills said.

"Yes, Baby James, you were definitely awesome tonight!" Junk said.

"Thanks, Junk! You were great too!" Haley said as she hugged him.

"Ana, said you were absolutely fabulous! She had to serve some customers!" Junk said.

"Thanks!" Haley said.

"Hales, I haven't known you that long, but I can tell you that you were really awesome out there!" Nathan said as he pulled her in for a hug, and she remembered the feeling when she touched him earlier.

"Thanks!" Haley said.

"Ok, ladies and gents, it's our last song of the night! Grab someone you care about. Here's 'Hey There Delilah.'"

"Haley, would you like to dance with me?" Nathan asked.

"Loved to!" Haley said, and they all went to the dance floor.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

"You could of told me!" Nathan said.

"Nah, I wanted to see you face, and it was priceless!" Haley said, and she chuckled.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
  
Haley and Nathan just danced in comfortable silence, and they looked into each others eyes, and they found peace in the other.

**-----23-----**

**A/n: yeah I know what you are thinking damn!! Jk damn is for the length… Sorry about typos… so much can't tell… I hope you listened to some of the songs and heard what she was singing! So this took me forever so I better have lots of reviews!! Stomps on floor and demands attention!! Lol jk please tell me your thoughts!!**

**Song credits: Green Day – Time of your life (ring tone for Peyton)**

**Jet – "Are you gonna be my girl"**

**Gnarls Barkley**** – "Crazy"**

**Fergie – "London Bridge"**

**Fort Minor – "Remember the Name"**

**Alicia Keys – "Fallin"**

**Heart – "Barracuda"  
The Donnas – "Take it off"**

**Rooney – "I'm shaking"**

**Beyonce ft. Jay-Z – "Crazy in love"**

**Peggy Lee – "Fever"**

**Norah Jones – "Come away with me"**

**Steriogram – "Walkie Talkie Man"**

"**Plain white Tees – "Hey There Delilah"**


	7. A Crush

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…**

**A/n: I start school on Tuesday which effin sucks, so I won't be able to update as much… This is my apology so I am updating you girlies today/night… Just in case you didn't notice, but this is the story that builds up to a relationship…**

**------23-----**

_Last time on Big Fish in Small Waters…_

"_Guess what our favorite home town rock star is going to sing for us tonight…" Tim said, and everyone cheered. _

"_A'ight, everyone it's time for the woman you have been waiting for. Miss Haley James, get your rock star ass up here!" Tim said, and everyone cheered, and Nathan's mouth just dropped._

"_Ok, ladies and gents, it's our last song of the night! Grab someone you care about. Here's 'Hey There Delilah.'"_

"_Haley, would you like to dance with me?" Nathan asked._

"_Loved to!" Haley said, and they all went to the dance floor._

"_You could of told me!" Nathan said._

"_Nah, I wanted to see you face, and it was priceless!" Haley said, and she chuckled_

**-----23-----**

_Haley and Nathan just danced in comfortable silence, and they looked into each others' eyes, and they found peace in the other._

The song ended, and Peyton said, "Ok, Tree Hill, that was the last song of the night…" Everyone groaned. "Good night, everyone. Drive safely! This is it for the night for Team Pim!" She finished.

Haley and Nathan separated, and they felt a like the warmth was gone.

The huge group of friends went to the bar.

"Ok, Haley, I am so happy you did that tonight… Were you really planning that all along?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Tim was also teasing me about always playing it safe, so a couple of weeks ago I got the band together and told them we need to do some risks, and they were happy!" Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was happy for you, Haley… Especially when you said you wanted to do Heart's "Barracuda…" Junk said.

"Ok, am I the only one who is not tired at all?" Haley asked.

"Well, Baby James, you did just go through an adrenaline rush!" Bevin said.

"Yeah, I guess…" She said.

"So do you want to do something, H-D?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, let's go to our place!" She said, and everyone nodded. "Tim, was there any type of cake left?" She asked with a sweet smile!

"Now that you mention it. I told Karen about you performing tonight, and she gave you one of the chocolate cakes…"

"Sweet! Don't worry I will share with all of you!" Haley said with a smile.

"So we'll meet you at our place in like fifteen minutes?" Brooke asked everyone, and they all agreed.

"Ok, Tutorgirl, here are my car keys. Be extra careful with it." Brooke said giving Haley the car keys with a mischievous smile.

"You know I haven't wrecked a single car in my life!" Haley said.

"Ok, what about Taylor's car?" Mouth asked.

"Ok, shut up, I was fourteen and pissed off…" Haley pouted.

"Wait, what happened?" Nathan asked.

"See our Baby James here was at home, and her sister Taylor was being a nag, so Haley decides to take her car. She forgot to put the garage door up, and you can fill in the rest…" Junk said, and everyone laughed.

"Shut up! You are not the best with cars either Mr. Back-into-the-same-tree-five-times!" Haley said as a matter of fact way, and everyone laughed, and Junk just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Junk said.

"Ok, we will see you guys later!" Brooke said as she and Mouth left.

"Yeah, we will see you guys later!" Bevin said as she and Skills also left.

"I guess that leaves you with me…" Haley said, and Nathan gave her a face. "Don't worry I am a seriously safe driver now! Plus if I wrecked Brooke's car; she would probably kill me…"

"I trust you!" Nathan said as they left TRIC.

They walked outside, and the parking lot was pretty deserted, but it still looked kind of creepy, and it made Haley nervous, and Nathan noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Hales?" Nathan asked, and she felt a chill go through her body as he said her nickname.

"Nothing, it is just a tad creepy out here!" She said.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you!" Nathan said, and he smirked.

Haley turned around and started to walk backwards, "Oh, you will, will you?" She asked with a flirty voice.

"Oh, of course!" Nathan said with a smirk.

They made it to Brooke's escalade, and she turned the car on, and she started to change the channel.

"Don't worry; I won't put it on 'Chick music.'" Haley said as she landed on a channel with Timberland's "The way I are."

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equiped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like..._

"So did you have fun tonight?" Haley asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, it was different. It's the first time I haven't had a lot of women all over me…" He said, and he smirked at her.

"Men and their egos!" She scoffed.

"But you did great, Hales. I was shocked as hell… When did you start singing up there?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled at the memory and said, "Tim heard me singing one day, and he recorded it on his phone. When we were all at our place, he pulled his phone out, and he asked us to check out his new ringtone. It turns out that it's me singing No Doubt… Everyone was like 'Go, Baby James!' and that was when Karen and Peyton started the club. They all made me go up there and sing on open mic night, and everyone cheered when I was finished, and I just have done it ever since then except when I was away at college, but they still made me do it there too! He still has that recording too…"

"Really… It doesn't seem like something you'd do..." Nathan said.

"It's ok… My whole high school was appalled too…" Haley said as she parked the car at the Rivercourt. They were the first there, and Haley knew why…

Haley got out of the car, and she walked to the court. She looked out to the river and noticed the water was very beautiful that night with the starry night, and the lights. She walked to the middle of the court, and she lay down. She looked up at the stars, and noticed how beautiful they are.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Just looking at the view of the stars… It's really nice out here…" Haley said.

"Yeah, well my view is nice also." He smirked, and Haley realized that he was behind her and could see her boobs.

She sat up and said, "You're such a perv…"

"Yup!" He said, and instead of smirking he smiled, and she smiled back. They were in a daze till Mouth's car pulled up.

"H. James, why the hell are you laying on the ground when your pretty dress could get dirty?" Brooke asked.

"That's what I said…" Nathan said.

"Coming, Mom. I just was looking up at the stars…" Haley said as she tried to stand up.

"Here…" Nathan said as he gave her his hand, and he helped her get up, but they forgot to let go till Skills walked up.

"Aw, is this your new boyfriend, Baby James?" Skills asked, and they realized they were still holding hands, and she blushed.

"No, Skills…" Haley said.

Tim and Peyton and Anna and Junk started to walk up to them.

"Guys, how bout a game of two on two?" Tim asked.

"Why not? You and me versus Nathan and Junk!" Skills said.

"Yeah, we will see who rules this court!" Tim said. "Is the ball still back there?" He asked.

"Yeah, Haley showed it to me earlier today." Nathan said.

"Ok, Hot Shot, you ready to lose?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, did you forget who the hell I am? I started for Duke for four years, and I have started on the Heat for the past two years, and I was a first round draft, so you ready to lose?" Nathan smirked.

"You might be the shit back there, but this is my court." Tim said.

"And this is my court, so I will be able to help Nathan out!" Junk said as he came back with the ball.

"Junk, your team lost all the time? No, this is my court, so you ready play some ball?" Skills asked.

"Bring it, man!" Nathan said.

"Ohhh… Ok while you guys do that… Mouth will do the play-by-play; while we gossip and cheer you on!" Brooke said.

"I hope you are cheering for us cause they are about to lose!" Junk said.

"Nah, man, you are! Ok, game to 15!" Tim said.

The girls and Mouth walked over to the benches and sat down. Mouth had his old trusty mic on him, and he was ready to start.

"Ok, everyone, welcome to the Rivercourt. We are hosting a game with Tim and Skills vs. Nathan and Junk!"

"Um, so do we cheer for everyone in general or for our men?" Bevin asked.

"Let's do everyone in general! Do you remember 'Let's go Rivercourts!'?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go, Rivercourts! Let's go! (claps) Let's go, Rivercourts! Let's go!" The girls cheered.

"Go, Baby!" Bevin cheered.

"Yeah, go Tim!" Peyton cheered.

"Well, Skills starts off with the ball, and he passes it to Tim, and he shoots, and it's in! Nathan starts with the ball, and he passes it to Junk who passes it back to Nathan who shoots it from the 3 point line, and it's in!" Mouth said.

"Whoo! Let's go, Junk and Nathan!" Anna and Haley cheer together.

"So, H-D, what is up with you and Nathan? I saw that look in both of your eyes when we came!" Peyton asked.

"I don't know… I guess when I first met him it was a 'love to hate situation.' Now after a couple hours, I'm don't know. Like he flirts, and I kind of flirt back…" She said, and she didn't know she was smiling.

"Aw, I think out, Baby James, has a crush!" Bevin said.

"I do not!" Haley said.

"Yes, you do! You thought he was hot when we went to UNC at the Duke games… And isn't he one of your favorite players on the Heat?" Brooke asked.

"Shut up!" Haley said in a pout… And the girls laughed, and they gave her a small hug. She looked out at the court, and she smiled when she saw Nathan, and he looked back at her, and he smiled back at her…

**-----23-----**

**A/n: I know that was a short update… and I'm sorry so hate it? Like it? Please tell me!! P.s. Please check out my new story Win a Date with Tim Smith… I know using Tim as the guy just read it, and tell if you like it or not… P.P.S. Don't forget to review:-) **

**Song: Timberland ft. Keri Hilson & (D.O.E) – "The Way I are"**


	8. Rc Family

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either.**

A/n: I am so so sorry!! My anatomy teacher and my English teacher like to give me tons of homework… I have a college fair tom so I don't have to go to school so I thought I would update this one and maybe the others… Thank you soo much for all your reviews you make me oh so happy!!

Today is my grandma's birthday, and I loved her very much. And the funny thing about today is that I found out that I got a part in the play as the grandma… And on my anatomy test had stuff about cancer… go figure… So I hope that didn't make you sad or anything… So I am updating to make me happy and also to bring smiles on your faces when you found out that I finally updated!

----23----

"And that's the game everyone! Nathan and Junk, 15 to Tim and Skills 14! I send my regrets to Skills Taylor for losing here for the first time since junior high." Mouth shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Nathan shouted. "Great game, Junk!"

"Thanks, Nathan! That was pretty awesome!" Junk said.

"Thanks." Nathan said. He walked to Skills, and he held out his hand to Skills, and Skills shook it. "Good game, man."

"Thanks. You're a'ight. No wonder Coach McRae is telling us to watch out for the Heat…" Skills said.

"Thanks man." He turned to Tim, and they shook hands. "Good game, man."

"Thanks, homes. You were the shizzle, fo shizzle!" Tim said.

"Man, what did I tell you about that?" Skills asked.

"Thanks, man. You were great out there!" Tim said. He turned to Skills and asked, "Better?"

"Much!" Nathan and Skills both said and laughed.

"A'ight, let's go to the girls!" Tim said, and they just nodded.

"Ok, one more cheer, girls?" Brooke asked, and they nodded.

"If you are yelling for the Courts, everybody get up! Put your hands together! We wanna make some sound we are the Rcs the best friends around (lots of claps). Yay!" The girls cheered.

"A'ight, Rivercourts, let's do a Rc shout! Aroo!" The boys shouted but Nathan. Skills turned to Nathan and said, "I said, Rivercourts, do a Rc shout! Aroo!" That time Nathan joined in. "Welcome to the Rc family, Nathan!"

"Thanks, man!" Nathan said, and they did their man-hug.

"So, how does it feel?" Nathan heard voice behind him that he already could recognize.

"How does what feel?" He asked as he turned around to face her.

"To be part of the Rc family, of course!" She said with a bright smile.

Her smile couldn't get him not to smile, "It feels pretty good! Pretty damn good!" he said.

"That's awesome, Nathan!" Haley said, and she pulled him in for a hug.

Nathan was a little off guard. He rarely had hugs. He did the side hug or man hug with his friends, but with his family, it was a quick hug. This hug was different. It had feeling to it. It had a little shock to it, and to Nathan, it felt pretty damn good. Hell, it was effin good! He didn't want to let go…

To Haley, it was just a friendly hug till she put her arms around him. She felt a little shock. She felt like she was even more at home in her hometown. It felt pretty damn good to be in his arms, and she didn't want to let go…

They were hugging for a short time till they heard someone clearing their throat. "Aw, I was hoping you might hook-up soon!" Brooke said.

Haley just blushed, and she had a small confidence kick, "Quiet, Brookie, remember I know where you sleep!" Haley said, and everyone oohed at Brooke.

"Touché, but I wouldn't go in there if you know what I mean!" Brooke said confidently, and Mouth stood behind her and was blushing. Brooke turned around to her husband and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to embarrass you!" She said, and she walked over to him and kissed him.

"Aw, ok Brouth, we will let you make-out; while, we have to work in the morning." Peyton said.

"What we are just taking a day off? No need to get angry, Goldilocks!" Brooke said.

"Sorry, B. I am just really tired." Peyton said, and she turned to Tim and winked, and he got the message.

"Yeah, I think we are gonna go on home! Awesome show, H-D! Great game, guys! We will see you later!" Tim said as he hugged Haley and waited on Peyton who was hugging Bevin, Haley, and Brooke.

"Bye, everyone!" Peyton said, and they left.

"Yeah, I think we are gonna head also! It was nice to meet you, Nathan! Great job, Baby James! Bye!" Anna said, and she and Junk left.

Haley turned to Nathan and asked, "Is it ok if we leave also? I have to be a work early in the morning, and you have to be at the school early for Whitey!"

"Yeah, that's fine." Nathan said.

"K, Tigger, I think we are gonna head to my house! Can you just pick your car up at my house?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Night, Tutorgirl! Night, Hot Shot!" Brooke said hugging Haley.

"I guess we will see you guys later. Nice meeting you!" Nathan said.

As they were heading to Brooke's car, Brooke shouted, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"But that means do everything!" Haley shouted back, and she climbed into Brooke's Cadillac.

"Nice one, Hales!" Nathan said.

"Thanks, Nate." She said as she turned the car on, and Soldier Boy's "Crank that soldier boy" was on the radio. "Yay!"

"Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me YUUUAH  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me YUUUAH  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me YUUUAH  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me YUUUAH"

"'Crank dat Soulja boy!'" Haley sang.

"Haley, I am surprised at you! You don't look like the type of girl to like rap." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I only like some… Brooke and I were on this road trip last week, and this song came on three times when we were listening to her ipod, and I just started to like it. So can you?" Haley asked.

"Can I what?" He asked.

"Crank dat soulja boy? Or the superman or Roosevelt?" Haley asked.

"Kind of, I am not the best dancer…" He said.

"Yeah, I know how that goes. Mouth and Tim can do it, and it is so funny…" Haley said, and they started to laugh, and she pulled up to her house.

"I'm sorry, but Mouth can crank dat?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is a really good dancer. It is really funny. One night in our senior year of high school, we were doing truth or dare, and he said dare, and he got dared to dance to whatever is on the radio, and guess what song was on the radio. 'Baby Got Back.'" She said, and they couldn't stop laughing. They walked in the house, and she locked the door.

"Ok, what time did Whitey say for you to be there?" Haley asked.

"7…" Nathan said.

"Ok, Grandpa liked it when he players were there a little early… I have to be at work early also, so I can just give you a ride…"

"K, that's fine."

"So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was better than expected!" he said with a smile.

"That's great! I'm just gonna head to bed…"

"Yeah, me too. I don't want Whitey too pissed at me…"

"Yeah, he has that effect sometimes." She said, and they laughed.

"Night, Nate!" Haley said as she headed to her door.

"Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah!" Haley said, and Nathan walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips…

"Good night, Hales!" Nathan said as he went into his room.

Haley went into her room, and she melted on her bed. She put on her pajamas, and she got her book from under her bed. She opened it, and she saw news clippings and such of Nathan that she collected over the years. She found a free page, and she gave it a quick peck, and she feel asleep dreaming about him.

Nathan went in his room, and he peeled his clothes till his boxers, and he looked down. He climbed in the bed, and thought 'Haley James, what are you doing to me?' He fell asleep dreaming about her.

----23----

A/n: So hate it? Like it? I would like your honest, honest opinions!! Please, please review! I hope that was worth the wait. I will try my dammest to update soon!! Have an awesome week!! And please update soon!

Song: Soulja Boy – "Crank dat Soulja boy"


	9. The Next Morning

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either.**

**A/n: I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. Thank you so much for your reviews they make me very happy. So I have been looking at my hits and they have gone down… is there something I can do to make my story better or should I just keep on going as is??? Also I am angry at myself cause I think I lost my thumb drive and it had my stories plus extra things like your reviews from my last version of the story on it… so I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review please!**

**----23----**

Nathan woke up, and he didn't recognize the living atmosphere he was in. He looked around and remembered that he was in Tree Hill, and he was staying with beautiful Haley James. The girl who had the biggest chocolate eyes that he just want to melt in, the sweetest laugh and smile, and he could listen to her sing for hours, and he sure are hell could kiss her till he couldn't breathe any more... 'Wait, I did not just think that. I am Nathan Scott, badass and best damn player in the NBA next to Michael Jordan and Shaq.'

His thoughts got interrupted by a knocking on the door, "Nathan, wake up it's six; you have to really be there in fourty-five minutes to make my grandfather happy…" She opened the door and walked in and said, "Get your ass up! I'm serious! I have breakfast downstairs if you are hungry!" She said.

Nathan couldn't answer at first… He couldn't stop staring at her and how she looked first thing in the morning… "Yeah, thanks, Hales. I will be there in a little bit… I'm just gonna take a shower…" Nathan said.

"K. There are towels in the cupboard above the toilet." Haley said, and she closed the door.

Nathan grabbed an extra pair of clothes, and he went in the bathroom…

**----23----**

Haley walked downstairs, and she went into her kitchen. She started to hum as she put on her apron, and she mixed the pancake batter together, and she was thinking about what she talked to Brooke about earlier that morning.

_Brooke was sleeping soundly till she heard a familiar ring tone wake her from her slumber._

"_This better be good, Tutorgirl, especially at five in the morning!" Brooke said in a very sleepy mood._

"_Nathan kissed me!" Haley said._

"_That will work. Oh my God, Tutorgirl! When did it happen? I want all the details?" Brooke said in a very cheery voice._

"_Right before I went to sleep. He said my name, and I turned towards him, and he gave me a sweet kiss, and he said goodnight, and I went to sleep dreaming about him." Haley said._

"_How was it?" Brooke asked._

"_It was a short sweet kiss, but it was the best kiss I have ever had…" Haley said._

"_Wow! Let me guess you gave a piece of the kiss to your scrapbook." Brooke said._

"_Yup! My lips are still stinging!" Haley said._

"_You always had that crush on him when we were in college!" Brooke said._

"_Yeah, I did! Remember the party we went to at Duke?" Haley asked._

"_Hell, yeah! I remember we both got hit on a lot!" Brooke said._

"_Remember what happened when we were dancing?" Haley asked._

"_Yeah, a lot of guys tried to break us up, and two did." Brooke said._

"_Yeah, one of them was Nathan… I wouldn't think he would remember. He didn't remember that Dad introduced me to the team every year!" Haley said._

"_And Tim saw that one guy who wouldn't leave us alone, so he had to punch him…" Brooke said._

"_And the guy left crying! That was the funniest thing! Tim got his reward too." Haley said, and they laughed._

"_Yeah, we both gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Peyton made-out with him, and they left shortly running!!" Brooke said, and the girls laughed._

"_Brooke, what am I going to do?" Haley asked._

"_I hate to say this, but if he doesn't say anything, then neither should you." Brooke said._

"_I can't, Brookie!" Haley said._

"_I know it hurts, but Pooh, it might be best…" Brooke said._

"_I guess so…Ok, I better let you go to bed, so I can get ready. Thanks for the talk, Tigger!" Haley said._

"_What are best friends for?" Brooke said._

"_I love you, Tigger! Night!" Haley said._

"_I love you too, Pooh! Call me later!" Brooke said._

"_I will!" Haley said._

"_Bye!" Both girls said._

"I hope he remembers!" Haley said to herself as she put the stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs on the table.

**----23----**

Nathan got out of the shower. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he gave her last night.

'Oh, shit! Ok, I'm just not going to mention it." Nathan said to himself.

He got dressed, and he walked downstairs. He saw her and thought, 'Why does she make it so damn hard!'

"Morning!" Nathan said.

"Morning, I have pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon on the table. Can I get you some coffee, milk, or oj" Haley asked.

"Just some black coffee please!" Nathan said.

"Just so you know; this is really strong when it's just black!" Haley said as she set his coffee down, and she sat down and took a sip of hers.

Nathan took a sip of his and said, "Ah, this is perfect, thanks. This looks really good, Hales!"

"Thank you; now how bout you give it a taste. I promise it's not poisoned or anything." Haley said, and he chuckled.

"I trust you!" he took a taste of the pancakes, and he moaned, "Damn, these are good!"

"Told you!" Haley said with a smirk, and he gave her a smirk back.

**----23----**

**So hate it? Like it? I am really, really, really, really sorry I took so long! I hope you liked it. So if you haven't seen **

**the commercial… Guess what favorite **_**white**_** boy of ours in **_**Final Season???**_** Brett Claywell (Tim/Dim) **

**that's who!! So please review! Thanks!**


	10. Endurance

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either.**

**A/n: I am really sorry about the wait. I updated "Boy Toy Auction" yesterday, so I thought I would update this. I have been sick for the last three days, and this will help me feel better. I am going to be busy the next week, because of all the make-up work, so I won't be able to update prob for another two weeks.**

**----23----**

Haley and Nathan arrived at the school just in time to be early for practice.

"Thanks for the ride." Nathan said.

"Of course!" Haley said as she started to get out the car.

"I remember how to get there; you don't have to take me. Don't you have work?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, the café is my second job. Teaching is my first." Haley said.

"Oh." Nathan said.

"See yah later, Nathan." Haley said as she went to a different direction.

Nathan jogged the rest of the way to the basketball court.

"Nice work, Nate, you are here early." Whitey said. "I'm sure you have already met Tim here." He said pointing to Tim.

"Yeah, I beat his butt last night at the Rivercourt." Nathan said.

"Tim is my assistant coach, and he will be helping me today. He will be helping with your hell." Whitey said chuckling.

"Perfect." Nathan said.

"Since you got here early, I'm only going to make you do fifty suicides. Now, GO!" Whitey said.

Whitey and Tim put Nathan in suicide, drills, dribble, and everything hell for six hours with only two breaks.

Whitey blew his whistles. "Nice work, Nathan, usually it takes players the whole time they are here to get that good at this. Right Tim?"

"Yeah, most players take about a month to get used to this. Nice work." Tim said.

"I guess we will have to kick it up a notch for tomorrow, huh?" Whitey asked.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Tim agreed.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning. Be here by seven." Whitey said, and he went to his office.

"Holy shit!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, Whitey like to go all out on the first day to see how good they are, and trust me, man, no one has been able to do that ever. This is his fifth time doing this, and he's done it for camps and stuff, and all of them had to stop, or they faint, or they complain, and you did none of those. He is really impressed. I think he'll go easier tomorrow, hopefully!" Tim said.

"Good to know!" Nathan said.

"Now, you smell like shit. Go take a shower. As soon as you get in the locker room go straight to the back and to the left." Tim said.

"Thanks, man, but what about you? Whitey made you do stuff too." Nathan said.

"Yeah, let's just say Peyton likes that type of thing." Tim said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, I hear yah. Where do I find, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"As soon as you go to the main building, look for the second hallway on the left, and just listen for music!" Tim said, and he left.

Nathan took his shower, and he headed for the main building.

_Tim said the second hallway on the left and to listen for music_. Nathan thought. _I hear someone singing. _Nathan walked down to the end of the hall to where he found Haley's classroom. _Miss James' Choral Department_ was what her door read. He looked through the door, and he saw Haley teaching to a group of small girls. _Wow, she is so good with her students. _

"Alright, girls, it's 1:30. Do you parents know where to pick you up?" Haley asked, and they all nodded. "Ok, you were great today; have a good rest of the day, and I will see you tomorrow."

Nathan opened the door for the girls, and he heard them say, "Thanks so much, Miss James. I really love this class."

"Oh, you are welcome! See you tomorrow, Anna Beth!" Haley said.

"Bye, Miss James!" Anna Beth said.

"Nice work, Hales, I saw your class, and you looked great with them." Nathan said.

"Thanks, Nate!" Haley said and blushed.

"So you are the music teacher?" Nathan asked.

"That and I teach a few English classes and I'm ahead of the tutor center!" Haley said.

"Damn!" Nathan said.

"Exactly! How was practice?" Haley asked as they headed outside of the school.

"Hell. Absolute HELL!" Nathan said.

"Ah, so he did the trip from hell practice?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…" Nathan said.

"That's why I wanted you to come early cause if you are there are seven or after seven you had to start with one hundred suicides." Haley said.

"Yeah, if I had those extra suicides, I wouldn't have been able to last." Nathan said.

"Wait, you were able to do the whole thing?" Haley asked.

"Yup!" Nathan said.

"That just gave you an edge. No one has been able to do it from the beginning. When Grandpa started doing it five years ago, dad sent the whole team, and not one of them were able to finish it. Oh, damn, I probably just made your ego get bigger." Haley said.

"Only a little!" Nathan smirked.

They climbed in her car, and they left the school

"Don't get cocky on him, or he will go harder on you tomorrow. He hates cocky sons of bitches." Haley said as she parked her car by Karen's. "You don't mind eating here do you?"

"Nah, it's cool." Nathan said as they walked in.

"I know what can do the trick for this." Haley said. "Hey, Don. We will take two number fours, and later we will take two number sixes."

"What do you want do drink?" Don asked.

"I'll have a coke, and…" Haley turned to Nathan.

"I'll have a coke also!" Nathan said.

"So are you going to tell me exactly what you just ordered?" Nathan said.

"Nope, you are just going to have to wait, Scott!" Haley said with a smirk, and her purse started to ring. "My purse is singings!"

"Hey, Brookie!" Haley said.

"Hey, where are you?" Brooke asked.

"We are at Karen's. Care to join us?" Haley asked.

"Sure. We will be there in two…"

"Secs!" Brooke said to Haley in person.

"That was quick." Haley said.

"I figured that you would be here!" Brooke said. "What did you get?"

"The long day at work meal!" Haley said.

"So a number four and a number six later?" Brooke said.

"Exactly!" Haley said.

"I swear they have best friend espn or something." Mouth said.

"Nah, we just can understand each other easily kind of like you and Skills."

"True!" Mouth said, and they laughed.

"Here you go, Haley, two number fours." Don said. "Brooke and Mouth, what can I get you?"

"We'll have two number threes with number six later as well with two cokes." Brooke said.

"So the long day's work is what exactly?" Nathan asked.

"I figured you might need some protein. It's a true club, Karen's style. It has ham, turkey, bacon, roast beef, hamburger, with cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes with a side of lays chips!" Haley said, and then she took a huge bite from hers.

"Yum!" Nathan said as he ate his.

The four of them ate their meals, and they later had pieces of Karen's chocolate, chocolate chip pound cake.

"Damn, I haven't had this type of cooking since I was over at my aunt's." Nathan said.

"Really?" Haley said, and she smiled.

**----23----**

**A/n: So hate it? Like it? Please review!**


	11. Pain gone

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine… **

**A/n: I'm sorry that it took me a while to update. I was in Scarlet Letter HELL last week. I hate that book!! And word for the wise if you don't like scary movies don't see Saw 4… I had too much blood. I'm not that squeamish is just the killing creped the hell out of me. I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**----23----**

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Mouth enjoyed their meal, and they had a great time talking, and Skills and Bevin, Tim and Peyton, and Junk and Anna walked in talking.

"What's up, dawgs and shorties?" Skills said. "So I was talking to Tim here, and we want a rematch. Are you up for that?"

"I don't know man. Whitey put me through hell, and we just ate on hell of a meal." Nathan said.

"Nathan Scott backing down. I didn't think I would ever hear that. We figured this will happen, so how 'bout we go to the club and dance off that food you just ate, and then we will play on that adrenaline we will have at the end of dancing?" Tim said.

"You're on, man. What about you, Junk?" Nathan asked.

"Hells to the yes!" Junk said, and they laughed.

"A'ight, we hit TRIC then to the Rivercourt for the rematch, and, Scott, you are going down my brother!" Skills said.

"Sure, when Kolby becomes a priest!" Nathan said, and they all laughed.

"We'll see who's laughing tonight." Skills said standing. "A'ight, Bevin, let's roll!"

"Bevin, watch your cell in the next couple of hours!" Brooke said.

"K, why?" Bevin asked.

"You'll find out later!" Brooke smirked.

"K, later, guys!" Bevin said as they left.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Haley asked, and Peyton listened in.

"I'll tell you later!" Brooke said and winked. "Ok, boys, since Skills just dropped that on us we only have a few hours to get ready, so we gotta go, and Goldilocks only has two hours, so, Nathan, take Haley's keys, and I will take her with me to Casa McFadden."

"Bye, boys!" Haley said. "Sorry, Nathan!"

"Come on girls and babe! Bye!" Brooke said. "We'll see you at the club."

"I can't believe she still does that…" Tim said.

"Does what?" Nathan asked.

"When we did this also years ago, she would steal the girls to get gorgeous, and she always took Mouth." Junk said.

"That's our Brooke!" Tim said.

"How's Whitey treating you?" Junk asked.

"He was ok when I met him yesterday, but today's practice was HELL." Nathan said.

Junk laughed, "When I was on the Ravens, I was pretty good player, and I could stay alive during practice."

"But weren't you a little smaller?" Tim asked.

"Shut the hell up! I was smaller then, but when he had the summer practice…"

"Could you last?" Nathan asked.

"Hells to the no! I was with Anna the night before babysitting till midnight, and we um went to her house, and I was so exhausted I would have fallen asleep if he hadn't thrown a jug of freezing cold water on us as soon as we got there." Junk said.

"Oh, yeah. As soon as we walk in he tells us to sit down on the benches and to close our eyes. Few minutes later we get the coldest water pored on us, and Whitey recruited Haley, Brooke, and Peyton to help us out." Tim said.

"We tried running after them, but we fell on the court because it was wet, and the girls ran the hell out of that gym." Junk finished, and they all laughed.

"Brooke will kill us if we don't look – in her words not mine – prettiful, so we better go," Tim said, and the guys agreed, and they all left.

"Nathan, they are probably going in one car, so I come get you." Junk said.

"Thank, man." Nathan said.

**----23----**

Nathan and Jake entered the club, and they saw a lot of people at the bar or on the dance floor, but they could find the girls or Mouth.

"_Got Dat Jigga Juice  
I Got Dat Jigga Juice  
It Got Me Jiggalatin, It Got Me Gettin Loose  
I Got Dat Jigga Juice  
I Got Dat Jigga Juice  
It Got Me Jiggalatin, It Got Me Gettin Loose_"

"I just texted Anna, and she said that they are here, but we have to find them." Junk said, and he noticed Nathan was in a daze. "Nathan? Hello? Anybody in there?" and finally, Junk followed his vision, and he saw all the girls and Mouth dancing.

"Let's go cut in!" Junk said.

"A'ight!" Nathan said, and they went to the girls. Nathan got behind Haley, and he grabbed her hands as the started to grind.

Haley had a feeling of safeness in his arms. She didn't need to turn around to know whose arms that she was in, and that kind of scared her a little bit.

Nathan had a feeling goodness when he had her in his arms, and he couldn't understand it, and he wasn't sure it he didn't hate it.

"_I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you"_

As the song's mood started to change, the girls turned around, and they put their arms around the guys to slow dance.

"_Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?"_

"I love this song." Haley stated as she looked into Nathan's eyes. _Damn, they are gorgeous!_

"Foo Fighters were a definite good choice in my book." Nathan said.

"They are one of Peyton's favorite bands, and she freaks if Tim doesn't play at least one a night…" Haley said, and they laughed.

"_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh..."_

Nathan just stared at how gorgeous she looked. She had her hair half up, and the rest was in loose curls. She was wearing a v-neck sweeter over a knee length skirt with some heels, and her make-up was naturally done, and she looked gorgeous.

"You look really nice, Hales," Nathan said.

"Thanks, Nate, so do you," Haley said as she noticed how hot he looked. He was wearing dark jeans with a black polo, and he looked so hot.

"You ready to kick some ass?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure," Nathan said.

"That I thought I would never hear. You not wanting to win," Haley said.

"Your grandfather's workout killed my spirit today," Nathan said.

"Are you hurting?" Haley asked.

"Just my back," Nathan said.

"Follow me…" Haley said as she undid her arms and went through the crowd, and she took him through the hall until they stopped at a door that had her name on it.

"You have you own dressing room?" Nathan asked as they went thought the door.

"I've been performing here a while," Haley said. "Take your shirt off and lay down."

"Really that's all you think of me?" Nathan smirked.

"Please just do it!" Haley said.

Nathan took his shirt off, and he lay down, and put some lotion on her hands.

"_Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me makes me know  
That I'll be alright"_

As Justin Timberlake's voice soothed the area, she took her hands and rubbed up his back. She rubbed his back hard, and she heard him moan.

"I take it that's where it hurts most?" Haley asked mischievously, and all he did was moan. She made sure she gave him a rough massage right there. She went harder and harder at that section till she heard o moan of gratitude.

"_Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time"_

"How's that?" Haley asked as she started massaging near his shoulders on his scapula, and he moaned again. She knew that meant harder, so she did that, and he greatly appreciated it.

"_You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah"_

Haley finished, and he asked, "How the hell did you learn how to do that?"

"My sister Taylor is a massage therapist," Haley simply stated. "So you ready to kick some ass?"

"Hell yes, thank you!" Nathan said.

"A'ight, but first, let's go dance!" Haley said as she left the room.

"No first I need a really cold shower," Nathan said as he walked out the door.

**----23----**

**A/n: Hate it? Love it? Do you remember the dress I told you about in chapter 5 that Haley was wearing; my best friend was wearing it on friday but opposite colors. Please review it would make me so happy!!**

Songs: Lil Josh ft. Lil Ernest – "Jigga Juice" Foo Fighters – "Best of You" 

**Justin Timberlake – "Until the end of time"**


	12. In our own world

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

A/n: Those of you probably know this, but Fanfic's best smut writer Ophelia Naley23Addict passed away! And she was my favorite writer also. It broke my heart when I found that she had died. I just want to say that this chapter and the rest of this story is dedicated to her! RIP OPHELIA you are greatly missed!!

**A/n: Everyone I am soooooooooooooo sooooooooo soooooo sooooo soooooo soooo sooo soo so so sorry everyone about not updating… I had a really busy month. One week I had a drama play and I did a solo at the beginning, a choral concert the next week, and exams the next! I'm so sorry everyone! I am out till the seventh so I will be able to update another by the end of the week. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. And I hope all of you had a very Merry Christmas! If any of you want a late Christmas gift, I did a me specialty of a fluffy Naley Christmas! One of my reviews said she it was a great gift to her and you are very much welcome, and I hope y'all will like it and this chapter!!**

**A/n: Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter!**

**----23----**

"_Yeah...  
Uh-Huh...  
Yeah...  
Yeah..."_

As Haley and Nathan were going through the hall, T-Pain's "Bartender was blasting through the club.

"_Broke up with my girl last night so I went to the club (so I went to the club)  
Put on a fresh white suit and a Mini-coupe sitting on dubs (sitting on dubs)  
I'm just looking for somebody to talk to and show me some love (show me some love)  
If you know what I mean... Yeah... Uh-Huh...  
Everybody's jockin' me as soon as I stepped in the spot (I stepped in the spot)  
200 bitches and i bet ain't none of them hot (ain't none of them hot)  
'Cept for this pretty young thang that was workin' all the way at the top (all the way at the top)  
shawty what is your name?"_

Nathan took Haley's hand as they were going through the crowd towards their friends.

"_Oooh she made us drinks, to drink  
We drunk 'em, got drunk  
And then I think she thinks I'm coooool  
She gave me a wink, I winked back  
And then I think that, we hit it off something proper like..._

Haley moved in front of Nathan as they danced together. He put his hands on her hips as they slowly grinded against each other. When they were dancing, they were in their own world as if it was just them two and the soothing of T-Pain's voice. It was just the two of them and no bullshit.

_I like the bartender  
(Ooooh if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Whoa Uh-huh, OK)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oh uh-huh, OK)"_

Haley looked back, and they both looked into each other's eyes for a short moment, but they felt like they could be that way forever, but Peyton's voice broke that moment up.

"Sorry, I had to end that before I hurt someone! Here's the last song of the night. I hope you had as much fun as we did," Peyton.

"_You_

_You"_

"Aw, I miss this song," Haley said.

"_You are still a whisper on my lips_

_A feeling at my fingertips_

_That's pulling at my skin"_

"Oh, yeah, it was always a good one at parties!" Brooke said.

Haley turned back to Nathan said, "Don't you love our Brookie; her mind is always in the gutter!" Nathan just chuckled.

"_You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_Feeling as if I've been cursed_

_Bitter cold within"_

"Tutorgirl, you loved to dance with it too, if my memories correct!" Brooke said.

"Shut up!" Haley said, and they laughed and continued to dance.

"_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Without you_

_Without you"_

Nathan and Haley started to dance even closer, and they didn't even notice. Brooke looked over at her best friend, and she saw how close they were getting, and she learned to never break up that kind of moment. Haley and Nathan were back in their own world together just with Dirty Vegas's voice to keep them company. They couldn't explain it, but they were together in harmony. They were in a big trance with each other's bodies.

"_You are still a whisper on my lips_

_A feeling at my fingertips_

_That's pulling at my skin_

_You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_Feeling as if I've been cursed_

_Bitter cold within_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you"_

Haley looked back at Nathan again, and they focused on each other. Their moment was getting even deeper, and Nathan started to move towards her till Peyton's voice broke it up yet again.

"Ok, everyone, it's midnight, and you know what that means." Peyton said.

"Peace! See yah! You don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell outta here!" Tim said.

"Bye, bye, gypsies!" Peyton added with a Borat accent. "Drive safe! Now shoo!"

Haley and Nathan got out of each other's arms, but they felt as if they weren't home anymore, and they had an emptiness, and they weren't sure what to think.

Skills, Tim, and Junk got nearer to Nathan, and Skills and Tim had that look on their face of being serious. Skills looked real, but if you look at Tim, you just want to perk out laughing. He looked like a kid who was trying to make a mean, serious look.

"So you ready for the rematch?" Skills asked.

"Yeah, so you ready to get your asses beat again!" Nathan said, and Junk chuckled.

"Whatever, Gs!" We're out!" Tim said.

Skills hit him across the head and said, "He was dropped on his head more than once as a child. See you on the court, Scott and Moretti," Skills said as he and Tim left.

"I hope you are ready to win; he won't let us keep it down," Junk said as Nathan turned to him.

"Hell yeah!" Nathan said as he put his fist out for Junk to hit.

Junk hit his fist, and he turned to the girls and asked, "Ok, girls, are you ready for one hell of a game?"

"Oh, yeah!" The girls shouted.

"We'll meet you guys there in a few," Haley said.

"Bye, girls. Mouth, you with us or with them?" Junk asked.

"Bye, ladies. See you in a little bit," Mouth said, and they left to the Rivercourt.

"So do you think the guys have any idea?" Anna asked.

"Nope! Do you remember every time we did this they could barely play ball?" Brooke asked, and the girls laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Now they are kind of shorter, and we're married to the boys, so this will be one hell of a night!" Anna said, and the girls left.

**----23----**

"Hello, Sports fans, welcome to the second Rivercourt match. We have our home guys of Skills and Tim versus our kind of home guys of Nathan and Junk. Nathan and Junk beat Skills and Tim last night of 15 to 14 score, but they wanted a rematch. Well, can Skills use his home court advantage versus Nathan who is one of the best rookies of now?" Mouth heard a car pull up and saw Brooke's, Haley's, and Peyton's car, and he said, "Now, Sports fans, here comes the 2003 State Champ Tree Hill High Cheerleaders!"

The girls walked over to the boys in their old cheer uniforms that Brooke made them for the games at the Rivercourt. The skirt was a short pleated skirt and each pleat was blue, black, or white, and it cut off above the knee, and their tops were a black short halter-top that had Courts written across the chest.

All the guys started to whistle, and Nathan turned around, and he saw Haley, and he thought _Damn, she's really hot in that outfit_.

"Damn, I always hated to see you girls in your outfits; I would always stare which would mess up my game," Junk said.

"Man, your game was messed up anyway!" Skills said, and they laughed.

"Your game wasn't messed up when you played for the Raven?" Anna asked.

"That's because you didn't cheer for the Ravens, babe!" Junk said.

"Good Answer!" Anna said as she pulled him for a kiss, and everyone started to ooh.

"So Skills you are telling me that then seeing your girlfriend in their hot uniform didn't mess up you game?" Junk asked.

"Nope, I just hid it well!" Skills said, and everyone laughed.

**----23----**

**A/n: So hate it? Like it? I'm sorry that it's short, but I promise to update by the end of the week. So I hope you all had a happy Christmas, and I hope you have an awesome New Years! '08 here we come! Please review!**


	13. Ai Mami

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

**A/n: I'm in a really happy mood today!! I woke up this morning, and it was SNOWING!! If I haven't told you this before, I live in the south, and where I live it doesn't snow much. The last time it snowed was New Year's of '02!! I was extremely excited!! Since I'm happy, I thought I make you happy with an update. I am really, really sorry for not updating when I said I would, but I hope your new year is going well. So for One Tree Hill the beginning broke my heart about Nathan, but it got restored when I saw the Jim Jam scenes with Haley, Skills, and Lucas, but it made me really happy when Nathan got him to overcome his fears. I love little Jamie!! I loved Tuesday's episode. I just wish Carrie had said a razor and some scissors. He needs a serious haircut, but he was hot with the beard. I read on the show website about next week's episode that Nathan's going to talk to the oh-so-cocky-confident-arrogant-old-form of-himself Quentin. I can't wait for that to go on! Enough of my rambling and here's the chapter I hope you like it, and plz forgive me. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**----23----**

_The girls walked over to the boys in their old cheer uniforms that Brooke made them for the games at the Rivercourt. The skirt was a short pleated skirt and each pleat was blue, black, or white, and it cut off above the knee, and their tops were a black short halter-top that had Courts written across the chest, and all the guys started to whistle, and Nathan's mouth dropped when he saw Haley._

"Well, well, I thought I smelt the smell of whores near here!" said a voice behind the girls.

Haley turned to the girl and smiled, "You would know wouldn't you, hoe!"

"Skank!" the voice said.

"Bitch!" Haley said.

"Nun!"

"Slut!"

They guys heard Haley shouting, and they turned to see Haley and one of their old friends. Nathan turned the same way, and he thought to himself _What the hell is she doing here?_

"Fatty!"

"Fake!"

"Pale!"

"Orange!" Haley smirked at the girl, and so did she.

"I have taught you well!" The other girl said.

"Rachel, we missed you!" Haley said as she pulled her in for a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time for me to come back to my second home," Rachel said, and she saw the other girls with their mouths wide open. "You skinny bitches, better get your white asses over here!"

"Oh my god!" Brooke said as she ran over to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"Rach-ho, what the hell?" Peyton said.

"Yeah, Peyton, what the hell?" Rachael said as she hugged Peyton!

"Hey, girl!" Bevin said as she gave Rachel a hug.

"Hey, chica!" Anna said as she gave her a hug.

Rachel looked out on the court and noticed there was a new face in the crowd. "Natey!" she screamed and ran to him and gave him a hug!

"Natey?" Everyone said.

"Hey, Red!" Nathan said as he pulled out of the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Rach-ho, what are you doing here?" Haley asked as everyone got near her.

"I thought it was time to come home for a little while," Rachel said.

"Where's the hubby?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, where is my big brother? And why didn't I know about this?" Anna asked.

"He's waiting in the car," Rachael said.

"I'll get him!" Haley said as she jogged off to Rachel's car.

Felix saw Haley running toward the car and got out in time to catch her. "Hey, beautiful!"

"Hey, buddy!" Haley said into his shoulder. "So really why are you in town?"

"We missed all of you too much, and we are taking a vacation for the week and decided to come to Tree Hill!" Felix said as he pulled from Haley.

"Who's that Rachel's talking to?" Felix asked as he saw his wife.

"He's the guy I have help become better!" Haley said with a smile.

"James, I know that smile that's the 'Ai Mami smile'!" Felix said.

"Shut up!" Haley whined, and Felix smirked.

"What is up with you and the bad boys?" Felix asked.

"I don't know. I dated you didn't I?" Haley said and smirked. "But with him, it's like a façade. I don't know it's just he's not like how he is in the papers."

"We'll see about that," Felix said as they got closer to the group.

"Hey, ladies!" Felix said, and all the girls turned around and gave him a big hug, and Anna, of course, was last.

"How's my baby sister doing?" Felix asked.

"I'm fabulous as always. We are extremely happy!" Anna said with a bright smile.

"You better!" He said as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Baby, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Felix this is my friend from my hometown, that I told you about that was me with a penis, Nathan Scott. Nathan this is my husband of a year Felix Taggaro." They shook hands.

"So did you really steal a school bus your freshmen year?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I could do to get the other players on the team to shut the hell up and play, but it was so fucking awesome! I was the king of my high school," Nathan said with a smirk.

"And if I remember right, the cheerleaders thought so also on and off the court!" Rachel said, and Nathan smirked.

"Oh, you know it!" Nathan said.

"Ok, enough of this, are you ready to play some ball, Scott?" Skills asked.

"Are you ready to get you asses kicked again?" Nathan said.

"No, my friend, are you ready to get your ass whooped by 'The Tim'?"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Junk said. "You're going down!"

"Ok, Sports fans it looks like the game will start soon. Who will win, nobody knows. Now today is even more special. The girls got in their old uniforms, and they look even hotter especially my wife! And we got another surprise with our good friends in town Felix and Rachel Taggaro. All right, sports fans, Skills has the ball then he passes to Tim who goes through the hole, and it's 1-0 Skills and Tim. Junk starts out with the ball and passes it to Nathan who takes it through the hole, and it's tied 1-1. We are definitely lacking on defense ladies and gentlemen."

"Let's go, Courts! Let's go!" Let's go, Courts! Let's go! Let's go!" the girls sang.

"Tim has the ball and passes to Skills, and the ball is stolen by Nathan who puts it in for 1-2 his and Junk's lead! Tim starts with the ball and passes it to Skills who shoots his specialty from the three point goal, and it's in, and it's 2-2!"

The game kept going on and on till they were finally tied 14-14.

"Go, baby!" Peyton yelled.

"Let's go, John!" Anna shouted.

"Mama believes in you baby!" Bevin shouted.

"Let's go, Courts!" Brooke and Rachel yelled.

"Alright, Nate. You can do it!" Haley yelled.

Even though all the girls were yelling, all he heard was Haley's voice shouting for him! She wasn't shouting for Tim, Skills, but mainly him and Junk.

"Ok, everyone it's 14-14, and the next basket counts for the win. Skills starts with the ball, and he tries to pass it to Tim, but Nathan won't let Skills go even pass him. Nathan steals the ball, and he passes to Junk who passes back to Nathan and shoots for the win…" Nathan shoots it from the far right corner and….

"It's good! Nathan and Junk won!!" Mouth shouts, and Anna and Haley run over to him. Anna runs into Junks awaiting arms kisses him like there's no tomorrow. Haley also runs into Nathan's arms, and they are together in each other's arms, and they don't care what's around them. All they care about is that moment in time.

**----23----**

**Like it? Hate it? Plz don't hurt me for them not having their moment just yet, but it will be in the near future. I kinda write these straight from my head, so I don't have a time line. So do you still love me? Jk Please Review!!**


	14. Morning Run?

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

**A/n: Thank you so so so much for your reviews. Y'all make me feel important and not some loser writer. If you haven't taken a look at it yet, I wrote a story before the last episode aired because I hated the previews. It's called Maybe some dreams don't come true. You need to check it out. I was thrilled when I had 13 reviews. I have never had that much for a one-shot. Thank you so much to who wrote me a review!! Also HJS-NS-23 and BubblyGirl23 co wrote a story after the episode came out, and it made me feel better. It's called Nightmare's Forgotten. If you haven't yet, make sure you check it out. I know I've done two straight updates for Boytoy, and I'm sorry that you are just now getting a new one. I'm really, really sorry that this is late. Enjoy!**

**Song Credits: Ok Go - Here it goes again; Superchick - It's on**

**----23----**

Haley, Nathan, Felix, and Rachel walked in her house, and they were all bursting out laughing.

"Just so you know I really hate you right now!" Haley said as she and they went in the livingroom and lounged while reminiscing.

"What? You are the one who brought it up!" Felix said.

"No, I was the one who brought up cars not clowns!" Haley said as she shook off the feeling of them.

"I can't believe you are still scared of clowns!" Rachel said as she and everyone else continued laughing.

"At least, I don't look like one!" Haley shot back at her, and they started to ooh.

"Touché, Haley," Rachel said as she reached out her hand.

"Thanks," Haley said as she was about to shake her hand Rachel pulled it back.

"Aw, but you are not better than me!" Rachel said.

"Yay, I'm not a hoe!" Haley said with a smirk.

"Better, do you still eat sarcasm for breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"And for dinner too!" Haley said, and everyone laughed.

"Ok, do you always do that?" Nathan asked.

"What?" They both asked.

"Remarks at each other?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"Pretty much! I was always good at them," Rachel said.

"But I was always better!" Haley said and smirked. "I grew up with so many siblings that I can do anything back. Rachel was just an easy topic. She is just like my older sister Taylor."

"Yeah, that's why I married her!" Felix said with a smirk, and Rachel hit him playfully.

"How do you meet?" Nathan asked.

"Rachel was one of my roommates at Carolina with Brooke. We didn't really like each other at the beginning…" Haley said but was interrupted.

"We more like loathed each other. Brooke got sick of it, so she made us sit down and talk, and instead we did comebacks at each other, and we've been close ever since," Rachel said.

"Yeah, and Felix went to Tree Hill High with all of us, and he would come visit us when he could. He went to Duke, and I introduced him into Rachel, and let's just say there was lust from there," Haley said.

"And it turned into love," Rachel said as she leaned back into her husband's arms.

"Ok, I have to go to bed. All those girls will not like a Haley with little beauty rest," Haley said.

"What beauty?" Rachel said. "Just kidding. Love yah, H-D! Have a good sleep," Rachel said as she hugged her.

"Yeah, I have been in the position of Haley without sleep, and it's not a pretty picture," Felix as he joined the hug.

"Are you staying here or where?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I am too tired to travel across the town to the house," Felix said.

"K, night, Nathan," Haley said.

"Night, Hales," Nathan said as she went up the stairs.

"How's Tree Hill?" Rachel asked.

"It's ok except the no booze rule and the no sex rule," Nathan said.

"Yeah, that was the bummer of this place when I first got here. I freaked but soon I got used to it. Now, I'm just a hoe not a buzzed hoe," Rachel said.

"You were worse than me in high school," Nathan said.

"A lot has changed since then," Rachel said and yawned. "I'm about to fall asleep. Now, night, boys!" She leaned back and kissed her husband.

"Night, babe!" Felix said.

She went over and hugged Nathan, "Night, Red!"

Rachel went up the stairs, and all was silent.

"How's the fame?" Felix asked.

"Too crazy! There's so much paparazzi everywhere I go. I can't believe that they haven't found me yet, but it's fun too," Nathan said.

"Yeah, Rachel models, and I'm always with her, and they love to be at our house when we are coming home, and it sucks. I can't be affectionate with my wife without having it magazines in stuff," Felix said. "But enough about that. The James' old PS2 is right there; wanna play NBA Live?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind losing!" Nathan said.

**----23----**

The next morning Haley woke up a little early, and she decided to go for a run. She heard movements in Nathan's room, and she gently knocked, and he mumbled.

She put her hand over her face and said, "I'm going for a quick run if you want to come with?"

"Yeah, sure let me get my ipod; I'll be down in a minute," Nathan said.

Nathan walked downstairs, and Haley was stretching. She leaned down to touch the floor, and Nathan got a nice view of her ass.

"Are you stairing at my ass?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, nice ass by the way," Nathan said with a smirk as he stretched out his legs.

"Mmhm." Haley said. "Let's just hope you can keep up!"

He smirked and said, "No, babe, you are the one who won't be able to keep up!"

"You don't know the way!" Haley remarked.

"Don't worry I will," Nathan smirked.

"K, I usually run to the Rivercourt and back," Haley said. "You can take a headstart. Go!"

Nathan went ahead and left, and he tried to figure out the way there.

Haley put in her headphones, and she set it to the song she wanted that gives her energy, and she was off.

_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor._

_Just when you think that you're in control,  
just when you think that you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

Nathan started to jog a way that he thought was correct, and he decided that as soon as he saw Haley he would slow down, so he could stay neck and neck then sprint.

_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve.  
Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb._

_Just when you think that you're in control,  
just when you think that you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

Haley ran past Nathan, and he didn't realize it was her till he saw the back of her shorts which had Tweety on it and read 'Short but Feisty'. He ran after her, and she could tell he was on her back.

_I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me._

_Just when you think that you're in control,  
just when you think that you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

They made it to the Rivercourt, and Haley raced around it, and she was on her way back, and Superchick's "It's on!" blasted her ears which made her go faster.

_It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world someday  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day_

It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  


Nathan started to catch up to her, but she didn't sweat it. She ran with all her might.

_And though you wanna quit  
Don't think you can get through it  
You've come too far to walk away  
It's not gonna be today  
And no matter how you feel  
It's what you do that matters  
This is your moment to be strong  
Today's your day_

It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  


"Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm a Raven!" Haley singsonged as they got on her block, and Nathan started to really catch up with her.

_(no matter how you feel, it's what you do that matters it's your moment to be strong)_

It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on

They got closer to her house, and Haley started to slow down a little, so he wouldn't be too sad that he's losing to a girl, and Nathan was right beside her till they saw her house, and they started to sprint, and Haley made it first.

"Did I tell you I went to college on a Cross Country scholarship? It's ok; as soon as these weeks are over you will be faster than me!" Haley said with a smirk.

"I'll let you get the hot shower. You deserve it!" Haley said.

"Thanks, you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll start on breakfast," Haley said as they walked in the house.

"K, I'll be down in a sec," Nathan said.

Haley started to walk to the kitchen, and he looked back at her, and she her clothes started to hug at all the right places, and he started to feel a pain, and it wasn't his legs, or his heart going a million miles per hour. 'That's a cold shower for me!' Nathan thought.

**----23----**

**Like it? Hate it? So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please review it will make me so happy. **

**So who loved the Rock Band scene with Jaime and Skills? I DID!!! I absolutely loved that one it was so awesome!! It made me feel so happy that he knew how to play that song, and it made me feel pathetic too because I'm still on beginner/light on guitar hero, and I suck!! Lol I loved that scene!! I also loved this one too.**

**Nathan: Did you tell Jaime that my dad's in prison?**

**Skills: Maybe.**

**Nathan: Why?**

**Skills: Because he's in prison!**


	15. Two cold showers

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

**A/n: Yeah, yeah, I know! Where the hell have you been? It's been a damn month! And why have had time for other one shots and not this story?? The answer to your questions are that I am very sorry, and for those one shots, they were quick inspirations things. One of them I felt like deep shit that day and I had to write that to make me feel better… So I am very very very very very very very very very very sorry y'all!! I really am!! Thank you so much for your reviews and also if you gave me a review for How to get rid of a Pshcho, Stuck in the gym, Jamie's rockin ending, or P-Word thank so so so so so much from the bottom of my heart. And if you haven't checked them out then you should!! Jk well do it if you want to or you can read it again!! Jk of I really am sorry and here is your update. I apologize for the length. Just fix the length of the page to half and it's longer.**

**I saw the promos and the part when they fall on the bed better not be a dream again... but I'm happy he's trying his damnest!**

**Quote of the day: No wonder why my rum cakes always look drunk. _The Perfect Man_**

**--23--**

Haley was making breakfast for all of them, and she started to remember her conversation with Rachel from the night before.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, nun!" Rachel said as she went into Haley's room without even knocking._

"_Oh, hey, skank. Ever think to knock?" Haley asked as she took off her glasses and set down her book._

"_No," Rachel said bluntly as she sat down._

"_What's up, Rach?" Haley asked._

"_Isn't that the same guy you've had a crush on since freshman year?" Rachel asked as she pointed towards the door._

_Instead of answering, Haley got her scrapbook from under her bed, and she gave it to Rachel, and soon, Rachel would have her answer. _

_Rachel started to flip through Haley's book, and she told Haley, "Damn, Tutorgirl, you got it bad." She flipped through it some more until she ran into a flyer. "I remember this party. Why'd you keep it?"_

"_Do you remember that was the night that I started being more moderate and less conservative?" Rachel nodded. "That was the night that a lot of guys were hitting on me including Nathan."_

"_Oh, yeah, we were dancing, and he got behind you, and he didn't leave for a long time," Rachel said._

"_Exactly, he was so hammered that night; the only thing he probably remembers is the last couple of days because he wasn't drunk," Haley said._

"_I'm surprised he didn't bring booze," Rachel said._

"_Oh, he did. He brought two bottles of rum, one bottle of tequila, and one bottle of scotch," Haley said, and the girls laughed._

"_What happened to them?" Rachel asked._

"_Tim pored them all out, and all the bottles are at the bottom of the trash can in the kitchen," Haley said._

"_Damn, he certainly became the Mr. Boozy," Rachel said._

"_For sure," Haley said._

"_Don't you mean fo sho fo sho?" Rachel asked, and the girls laughed._

"_I think I'm going to go to bed. Night, Tuty!" Rachel said._

"_Night, and I still have that i.d. by the way! It's in the purple frame on that wall," Haley said, and she pointed towards the wall._

"_Aw, you framed it!" Rachel said as she went to look at it._

"_Of course, you put yours and Brooke's own sweat in tears in paying for it for me!" Haley said, and the girls laughed._

"_Night!" They both said, and Rachel left, and Haley grabbed her scrapbook, and she put it safely under her bed, and she turned off her light and went to bed._

_End Flashback_

"Haley?" She was so zoned out that she didn't hear her named being called. "Hales?" the voice said louder.

"Huh," She answered, turned around, and found a shirtless Nathan.

"You can get in the shower," Nathan said and had a smirk on his face.

She tried not to stare, but 'Damn', she thought. "Oh, thanks," She turned around and turned the stove off. "Breakfast is ready, and I'm gonna take that shower now." She said and blushed.

'I think I better start with a little cold water first," Haley thought to herself.

**--23--**

**A/n: So hate it? Like it? Sorry its short. I figured something's better than nothing right? I will try my hardest to update again soon. Please review!! **


	16. Encouragement

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

**A/n: Guess who's back? Back again? – I hate that song by the way – so I'm back!! I would like to give you a huge apology. IIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmm sooooooooooooooooo sssooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyy!! For those of you who are still with me, I would like to give you a big thank you! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately. I was having a huge brainfart, and I was super busy with school. Guess what everyone?? I'm on summer vacation!! I have a job now but I'm only working weekends for now so who knows but I will try my damnest to update at least once a week. I will really try, but if I hear from a lot of you, I will try twice a week!! I really am sorry about now updating in a while!!**

**Show News: They ended the show tooooo sooon!! Dang! But I loved that Naley finally kissed, but Lucas had to interrupt… ugh! But we got season 6 for more Naley, and also in ten/fifteen years, I want a son just like Jamie! Is it just me or had James gotten so much hotter because of him being a dad??**

**--23--**

**Quote of the day:**

**Jamie: 'Cause 3s are better than 2s. **

**--23--**

'_I think I better start with a little cold water first," Haley thought to herself._

Haley finished her shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. She had on some nice jeans and a nice shirt, and she had her hair in ponytail, and it was still partially wet, and she put on her natural make-up to top it off.

"Hey, Nathan, we better go. You can't be late," Haley yelled as she grabbed her bag from by the door and put it over her shoulder.

"Let's roll," Nathan said as he came down the stairs in his gym shorts, sleeveless shirt, and his bag over his shoulder.

"You're not going to tell your grandpa about this morning are you?" Nathan asked as he went out the door.

"We'll see…" Haley said with a smirk as she closed the front door.

**­­­­­--23--**

"Welcome back, Scott! I see you are moving?" Whitey said, and Nathan nodded. "Don't you speak, Scott? I know you can. I see it all on tv."

"Yes, sir, I can move and speak sir," Nathan said coldly.

"Well, good, you just earned you some more suicides," Whitey said. "You had fifty; now, you have seventy-five." Nathan wasn't moving. "What you standing there, boy? Go, you only got forty-five minutes. Go!" Nathan was gone before Whitey finished.

Thirty minutes past, and he was on number fifty, and Whitey was still shouting at him. "C'mon, Scott, my granddaughter can run faster than that. Pick it up, or you'll never finish."

"Fuck you, old man," Nathan said under his breath as he picked up the pace.

"Nate, pick it up," Tim yelled as he entered the gym.

"He just entered the gym, and he can tell you are SLOW. Pick it up, WEST," Whitey made sure he said the last part strongly.

"Fuck, no," Nathan said to himself as he heard the worst insult ever being compared to West.

"That's it, Nate, faster," Tim yelled as he noticed Nathan pick up the pace.

Ten minutes and twenty laps later, "C'mon, Nate, five laps in five minutes," Tim said as he ran with him.

"One more, Scott," Whitey said as Nathan started going faster.

"Ten seconds," Whitey yelled, and Nathan was at the other end, and he ran hard.

**--23--**

"Start the countdown for me ladies," Haley said.

"10, 9, 8…"

**--23--**

Nathan came closer…

**--23--**

"… 6, 5, 4…"

And closer…

**--23--**

".. 2, 1, beep!!" Girls sang.

**--23--**

"Nice work, Scott," Whitey said. "You can have some water," and Nathan fell on the ground.

Tim went and got two waters. He gave one to Nathan and pored half of the other over Nathan's head, and Tim drank the rest.

"You, a'ight, man?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, just need a small break," Nathan said cockily when really his head was saying, 'Fuck, no!'

"I think Whitey's freaking out. No one has been able to do that. Well, except H-D, but that's it," Tim said, and Nathan got the biggest smirk on his face, and he stood up strong.

**--23--**

"_Time, where did you go?_

Why did you leave me here alone?

Wait, don't go so fast

I'm missing the moments as they pass

Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer

So wait for me this time" They sang.

**--23--**

"Nice work, Scott," Whitey said as he came out of his office. "Get behind the three-point line." Nathan did as he was told. "Behind the line," Whitey said, and Nathan was still confused. "Tim, show him!"

Tim walked to where Nathan was, and Nathan was just behind the line. Tim pushed Nathan back a foot. "Let's see how you do now, Scott," Whitey said as he pushed the rack of balls towards Nathan.

Nathan took the ball and made a shot, and the ball went naturally in.

"Ok, now go back another foot," Whitey told him.

Nathan walked back, and it barely went in. "What the hell is this for?" Nathan asked.

"I thought you wanted to be ahead of the NBA. They will think you are if you can make those shots. It's not for a two seconds-left shot, but because you can," Whitey clarified. "Now, do it again."

Nathan took the shot, and it almost didn't go in.

"Again," Whitey repeated.

Nathan tried again, but it won't go in fluently.

"Again!" Whitey said even louder and pissed off.

Nathan missed and asked angrily, "I'd like to see you try it," Nathan challenged.

Whitey walked to him, and he got back a little farther. Whitey took a ball and made the shot, and it went in simply. "Now, quit your damn whining and get this ball in that damn net."

"Why can't I just do this?" Nathan took the ball straight to the net, and he did his signature slam-dunk.

"Because three is larger than two, now, back to work, Scott," Whitey said.

"Fine," Nathan grunted. He got back where he was and tried to make it in, but it came short.

"Again!" yelled a frustrated Whitey.

Thirty minutes later, the mighty Nathan Scott still couldn't do it fluently.

Haley entered the gym, and Nathan was freaking out. She walked towards Tim, and asked him, "How's he doing?"

"He had a great start, but now, it's gone downhill," Tim told her.

"He is more of a dunker than a three-point shooter," Haley said.

"So how are you today, H-D?" Tim asked.

"I'm doing great. Can you keep a secret?" Haley asked.

"What are best friends for?" Tim asked.

"I beat his ass in running this morning," Haley said with a smirk.

"You did help UNC become US Champions in Cross Country," Tim said. "Are you going to try out this year?"

"I don't know. I'm sure there are better runners than me," Haley said.

"You know and I know you are the top-dog," Tim told her with a smile.

"I guess, thanks!" Haley said as she side hugged Tim.

"C'mon, Nate," Haley yelled. Nathan looked at her, and he nodded at her, and he threw it, and it went in perfectly.

"Some people need some encouragement," Haley said simply as she headed towards the bleachers, and Nathan put another basket in easily.

**--23--**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? I really am sorry, everyone!! I love you guys!! Please review!! Also, Boy Toy fans, I will try to update soon. I will be a long chapter, so I will take me a few days to get my thoughts down.**


	17. Good genes?

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

**A/n: Omg, I'm so, so, so sorry everyone! I promised you an update like three weeks ago. I've just been really busy with work and my mom and I have been taking care of some kids who've had a tragic story go on in their life. And I've had this written for like a week just not typed I'm really sorry. And by the way, people are saying that the Twilight series is addicting, and it really is. I've only finished the first half of the first book, but it's so good!**

**A/N FOR SUBSCRIBERS: if you get emails saying that I updated the first chapters that's because I've forgotten to put the names of chapters on the story itself and I think I might start doing that…**

**--23--**

**Quote of the day: (Guess the show and I'll give you an Internet hug)**

**Blair: She did the impossible. She made me look dumb.**

**Jo: Yeah, I let her talk.**

**--23--**

**Ch. 17: Good genes?**

"_C'mon, Nate," Haley yelled. Nathan looked at her, and he nodded at her, and he threw it, and it went in perfectly._

"_Some people need some encouragement," Haley said simply as she headed towards the bleachers, and Nathan put another basket in easily._

Nathan kept putting the ball in the hoop like it was nothing—thanks to Haley. He became himself again, overconfident self.

"That's enough of the far pointers. What do you think of Ray Allen?" Whitey asked smugly.

"He's alright, not good as me," Nathan said cockily but also with a frown.

"Did you watch the final game earlier this year?" Whitey asked.

"Yes, sir," Nathan said with a smile remembering that the Celtics killed the Lakers.

"He had seven threes that night, Scott," Whitey recalled. "And the Lakers stupidly let him."

"And I've had ten before," Nathan said in a matter-of-fact-way.

"If I remember right, that was a Duke vs. Tulane game. That doesn't count," Whitey said also in a matter-of-fact-way.

"Ok, so the most in a NBA game was four," Nathan replied. "And three in a playoff game."

"We'll work on that tomorrow, but you need to run more with my granddaughter Haley in the mornings. You were dragging behind her," Whitey told him, and he turned to Haley. "Don't go easy on him; he needs all the running he can get, even if it makes him puke."

"Yes, sir," They both replied to Whitey.

"See you at eight, and don't be late," Whitey said as he left and went into his office.

"DAMMIT!" Nathan yelled as he threw the ball at the net, and he missed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tim asked Nathan.

"My problem? What the fuck is his? What the fuck does he think he is bringing Allen in this conversation?" asked a very pissed off Nathan.

"Allen is an awesome player, Nate," Haley replied.

"I'm sick of being compared to him. Allen vs. Scott all the fucking time," Nathan shouted.

"That's his point. He does it because he knows it will get to you. Just like when he called you Damien earlier," Tim told him.

"I'm going to go change," Nathan said and left to the boys' lockeroom.

"Was it that bad?" Haley asked Tim.

"Let's just say 'I'm the big dawg Scott' got changed to 'I'm the second string Scott,'" Tim said.

"Worse than Damien?" Haley asked remembering his bad game.

"Actually just as bad," Tim said.

"Shit," Haley replied.

**--23--**

"Yeah, I brought up both of their names," Whitey replied into the phone. "He definitely got angry. I think I heard a dammit after I left… He's getting there… Soon, son, trust me… I better go and think through his hell for tomorrow… Yeah, she and him went running this morning, and he was kind of slow… Well, of course, to her, but as soon as he's up there with her he will be even more unstoppable… Send my baby girl my love. Bye, son."

**--23--**

"How'd he know bout this morning?" Nathan asked Haley as they were eating lunch at Karen's. She had barely said anything on their way there, and now, she was just moving her salad around. "Haley? Hales?"

"Huh?" Haley asked. She wasn't really there till she heard her nickname that she loved him call.

"You ok?" He asked as he noticed she barely ate her lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "What did you ask me?"

"How did Whitey know about this morning?" Nathan reasked her.

"Oh, uh, he lives near the Rivercourt, and he usually wakes up at the dead of dawn so he can share it in my grandma's memory," Haley said.

"Oh," He didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare in her big, gorgeous brown eyes, and see that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Any word from the girls?" He asked.

"Ho called me after my lesson with the girls pissed because I didn't leave them any breakfast, and Brooke called during class to ask me if we should all do something tonight since they have to go back to Charlotte before her bitch of a mother complains anymore about her not being there," Haley just rolled her eyes. "So we always do Takeout Night at her house where everyone brings different foods like Chinese, Mexican, Thai, Sushi, Italian, Deli, and Karen's desserts, and everyone pigs out, and we watch two or four movies. They have a helluva load of them, and we draw names to see who gets it. Also, sometimes we play games because Brooke feels like it. So I hope you aren't too stuffed because you will tonight. What do you think?" Haley finished, and they chuckled.

"Sounds tasty," Nathan said.

"Sweet! We have to get five of Karen's cakes. I'm gonna need your help, Hot Shot." Haley said. She took Nathan in the back where the freezer was so all the cakes could stay fresh. "Ok, we have cheesecake, pound cake, chocolate pound cake, swirl cake, carrot cake, brownie cake, chocolate chip cookie cake or cakie, apple pie, cherry pie, lemon moraine cake, strawberry cheesecake, plus extras. Karen went on a baking spree. I know we need the chocolate pound cake, brownie cake, and the cakie. What do you think?" Haley finally finished.

"Apple pie and the strawberry cheesecake, but are you sure about this?" Nathan asked.

"About all of this food?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said as they started to carry the cakes out of the freezer and to an empty table.

"Oh, yeah, there will be plenty of us, but the girls will mainly get the desserts. We can eat as much as a big tackle for a soccer team," Haley said.

"Football," Nathan clarified.

"Whatever," Haley said.

"Where the hell does it go?" Nathan asked.

"What go?" Haley asked as she took Nathan's and her plate to the window so the workers could take it.

"The food… You girls are so damn small," Nathan said.

"Good genes," Haley said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you got a helluva ancestry," Nathan said, and Haley just laughed.

"Thanks, you've met my mom," Haley replied as they took the cakes to the car.

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, it's like your mom's on some serious crack sometimes or on some x."

"More like three cups of coffee all with a cup sugar a piece and two bowls of Lucky Charms or Fruity Pebbles," Haley said as they closed the backdoors and drove off.

"Lydia James – the hypemachine – is on sugar rushes," Nathan said out loud stunned.

"By the way, her water bottle isn't filled with water but more like Rockstar, Red Bull, and a little vodka mixed together. But you didn't hear it from me," Haley said.

"Well, damn," Nathan said.

"Yup," Haley replied, and they laughed.

**--23--**

**A/n: So hate it? Like it? I'm really sorry again. I hope you're not too pissed at me. I love y'all! Please review!!**


	18. Girls Rock!

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

**A/n: I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry, and I thought I would be back in a flash, and it was the opposite. I will to update another time this month! I'm so sorry!**

**Quote of the Day from **_**Facts of Life (thank you Jenna Mo for answering it correctly last chapter**_**: **

**Jo: Uplifting experience? What is it a painting or a bra?**

**Natalie: Maybe, it's a painting of a bra.**

**--23--**

**Ch. 18 – Girls Rock!**

They got to Haley's house, and Rachel and Felix were lounging in the living room watching MTV.

"Felix, can you help us bring the desserts in?" Haley yelled over the TV.

"Did you get the chocolate pound cake?" Felix asked as he followed Haley to her car.

"Of course, which reminds me, you two have to get the Italian part of the menu," Haley told him. She put the cheesecake and cakie in his arms.

"2 or 3?" Felix asked as the three of them walked into the house with the cake boxes in hand.

"Three, one cheese lovers, one pepperoni lovers, one meat lovers," Haley said as she set the apple pie on the counter.

"Comprende," Felix told her.

"No Dominos," Nathan added.

Felix looked at him stunned and said, "I agree that shit is nasty. We usually order from Mario's though."

"It's the best pizza in thirty miles," Haley added as they went to living room to join Rachel.

"That's only because we don't have a Luigi's in thirty miles," Rachel added as she turned the TV off and smirked at Haley.

"Whore," Haley said.

"Angel," Rachel said back, and they just stuck their tongues out at each other and laughed.

"Did Brooke Monster call?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah, she says we need to be there by four, so we can have enough time to watch the movies and eat the food and all that jazz," Rachel said.

"We have two hours; what should we do?" Haley asked mischievously, and Rachel knew what she was thinking, and the boys got excited of what they thought was true.

**--23--**

"_I Hate. You Hate. I Hate. You Love Me I Hate Everything About You. Why Do I Love You?" _the girls shouted, and the song ended. Haley and Rachel had 98 to the boys 94.

"You boys suck," Rachel said as she put her guitar on floor, and she sat down beside it.

"I hope that wasn't your 'A Game'. What was it again?" Haley said.

"20 to 3, and only because he distracted me," she said pointing at her husband.

"It wasn't all his fault either. Nathan did too," Haley said.

"Who me?" Nathan said.

"Yes, you. You didn't just happen to lift up your shirt during the middle of 'Dare you to Move'?"

"Woops," Nathan said as he lifted his shirt again and left it there. "I can't help it that you think I'm hot."

"Never said that," Haley said.

"Maybe not but your eyes say otherwise," He said with a big smirk, and Haley looked down to hide her blush.

She looked up about to say something, and she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Haley had to pull her phone from her ear since Brooke was yelling so loud. "We'll be there soon. Bye."

"We're in trouble," Haley said holding the _le_ like Tootie from the _Facts of Life_ did. "I hope you ordered the pizzas."

"During 'I don't wanna be,'" Felix said getting up from the couch.

"Let's go before bitch starts being Brooke," Rachel said as she stood up and grabbed her heels that were lying against the couch.

"Can you help me get the desserts to the car?" Haley asked whoever was listening.

"Sure," Nathan said.

"Thanks _Nate_," Haley said with emphasis on the Nate.

"Haley, Nate, we'll meet you at Brooke's. We have to get the pizzas," Rachel said.

"See you in a little bit," Haley said, and they were out the door.

"So you ready for Movie Night Extravaganza?" Haley asked as they went to the kitchen where the desserts were set.

"I guess; just got a little bit on my mind," Nathan said.

"Trust me this night will be better than you think, and what Whitey said will be forgotten," Haley said.

"I hope so," Nathan said.

"Lighten up, Nathan, you will be better than ever, and I will help you."

"Thanks, Hales," Nathan said, and his phone started to ring. He pulled it out from his pocket to see who it was, and he told her, "I have to take this," and Haley nodded.

Haley grabbed two of the cake boxes and got out of his way.

"Yeah," Nathan answered.

"_Hey, Uncle Nathan!" and that voice brought a smile to his face._

"Hey, Sweets, how are you?" He asked her.

"_I miss you," the voice told him._

"I miss you, too," Nathan said, and Haley walked in the room and grabbed two more and went out the door.

"_Daddy wants to talk to you."_

"K, I love you, Livy. Now, put him on," Nathan said.

"_Love you too. Here's Daddy!" Livy said._

"_What's this about you being MIA?" the man said_.

"Coach hates that I'm always in the tabloids and my attitude so he sent me to the basketball coach from hell in Tree Hill. Didn't you grow up near here?"

"_Someplace near there; then we moved to Charleston when I was nine," the guy said._

"Ever heard of Whitey?" Nathan asked.

"_Oh, yeah, everyone who is anyone wanted him as a coach. When a lot of kids got older, their parents moved them to Tree Hill just so they could have Whitey as their coach, and most of them played college ball, and half of them went pro. He knows what he's doing man. Look around the gym, and see why he's so good," the guy said._

"I'll do it tomorrow," Nathan said.

"Nathan, we better get going. Brooke's already pissed as it is," Haley told him, and she grabbed the last one and took it to the car.

"I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon." Nathan said.

"_Who was that?" the guy asked._

"I'll tell you later. Send the family my love," Nathan said and hung up. He closed the front door as he left.

"Sorry, Hales," Nathan said as he got in the passenger seat.

"I hope you're hungry, and if Brooke is pissed, I'm blaming it on you," Haley said.

"Blame away," He flirted with her.

"I will, thanks," she flirted back and winked at him.

'This will be an interesting night,' Nathan thought.

**--23--**

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? So who was the mysterious caller? Who knows? I do! So I didn't like the very ending last night and that's all I'm saying. Plz review! It means so much when you tell me what you think. Pretty please! Btw: I'll make sure next chapter is extra long! Plz review!**


	19. TakeOut Night and Happy Thanksgiving

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up. It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, the marvelous Mark Schwahn does, and I don't own any of the movies I have listed in this chapter.**

**A/n: I'm sorry! I finally got off my arse and wrote! **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Shaggy: Who know you could get air sick in a submarine.**

**----23----**

**Ch. 19 - Take-Out Night**

Haley pulled up to a driveway that was closed in by a white picket fence. She put in the password that she loved so much PoohTiga their names together.

The fence started to move apart, and Haley took her foot off the break and went up the McFadden's long driveway.

Nathan looked around and saw all the trees and flowers and a small fountain, and when the car came for a stop, the driveway was fixed as a loop in front of the house.

The house was a brick layer mansion that looked old but beautiful.

"This was Brooke's dream house," Haley told him. "She had a great one growing up, but this one is full with a few extra things like love and well… more love."

Haley opened the trunk, and they got the desserts from her car. She gave most of them to Nathan. She closed the door and Nathan led the way to the front door.

Haley got in front of him and opened the door. She yelled out, "B, we're here."

Nathan stepped in the house and liked what he saw. The first thing you see is a long staircase, but above it, is a UNC sign but in art form rather poster form. There was a grand piano in the next room and above it was a small chandelier.

Haley led the way to where he thought was the kitchen which was actually a huge screening room with lots of couches in a row and long coffee table.

"It's about time you showed up," Brooke told her.

"Sorry, lost track of time, but I brought the chocolate chip cakie," Haley told her with a sweet smile.

"Aw, Pooh, you know the way to my heart!" They hugged. "So I figured we be better in here since it's more comfy."

"Is Ho here yet?" Haley asked.

"Not yet, P. and T. Smith will be here in little bit; they had to make sure that Owen could take care of the club," Brooke said.

"He's done it before," Haley said as she sat down on her favorite couch. "So what did you get, Brookie?"

"Mexican, duh!" Brooke simply told her, and Haley stuck her tongue at her.

"Now, what did I tell you about that tongue?" Nathan asked her in her ear, and Haley innocently shrugged her shoulders, and he sat beside her.

"Are Skills and Bevin coming?" Haley asked.

"No, they went back home, those bitches," Brooke said, and Haley laughed at her.

"Damn, to took them forever to get to us," Rachel said as she and Felix walked with the pizzas and the bread sticks.

"I forgot to tell you; they are one of the town's hot spots. My students talk about stories that happen there all the time," Haley told them.

"So where are Skinny and Dopey?" Rachel asked as she collapsed on the couch next to her husband.

"They're on their way, Skanky," Brooke replied as she read a text.

"Where the hell is the queso dip? I've been thinking about Comida la Fantastica all day!" Rachel said.

"It's in the kitchen safely being watched by Coach," Brooke said.

"Mouth?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Her black lab. It's the only designer name Mouth would go for," Haley told him. "Coach!" She called for her, and five seconds later, a beautiful black lab comes running through the open doors and straight to Haley. The dog got on her hind legs and put her front legs on Haley's lap, and she reached and gave Haley a kiss. "Good girl. I missed you, too. Now, get down." And she did. "Meet Nathan." She put her paw on Nathan's lap. "Nate, put your hand out." He did and Coach put hers on his, and Nathan shook it.

"Good, girl," Nathan told her as he pet her head, and her tail wagged.

"I swear she loves you more than me," Brooke told Haley. "C'mere, girl!"

"Coach moved her paw down and went over to Brooke and gave her a kiss like Haley. "I love you, too!"

"Lucy, we're home," Tim said as he walked through the door with take out bags. "I have the Chinese."

"And I have the Sushi," Peyton added.

"I don't know why you stress on Owen. He's been there two years and hung out there two years before," Haley said.

"It's my baby," Peyton exclaimed.

"It will be ok, P. Smith," Brooke said. "I'm going to see what's keeping Mouth," Brooke said as she went through a door to the side of the room with Coach behind her.

"You ok, Nathan, you're really quiet?" Haley asked.

"I'm alright," Nathan said.

"So, Nate, you taking them to the ship next year?" Tim asked him.

"Hell, yeah, man. We're taking down Kolby and the Lakers," Nathan said with a smirk.

"What is it with you boys and sports?" Peyton asked. "Is that all you think about?"

"Not all we think about," Tim said, and Peyton slugged him, and he pecked her on the cheek.

The door slammed open which startled everyone, "What is it with men and sports?" a very pissed off Brooke asked as she collapsed on the couch with Coach behind her.

"You can't blame him, B., it's his profession," Peyton said.

"I know that what makes it worse," Brooke said frustrated.

"Marvin Lee McFadden, you better get you ass in here with those drinks and the Mexican food or no sex for a week," Brooke yelled and two minutes later, Mouth came in with the ice chest and Brooke's food.

"Ooh, you're in trouble," Haley said, and everyone laughed.

"Shut it, Tutorgirl," Mouth said.

"Can we eat now please?" Tim asked them.

"Yeah, I agree," Nathan spoke up.

"Who knew Hot Shot could talk," Brooke said. Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I call the queso dip."

"Oh, no you don't!" Rachel said.

"Hey, sluts, if I don't get some, there will be hell to pay!" Peyton said.

"Put the queso down and nobody gets hurt," Haley said.

"Is it always like this?" Nathan asked.

"Yup," Felix said as he ate a piece of pizza.

"Ok, Tutorgirl, according to the chart, it's your turn to pick the movies," Brooke said.

"How many choices do I have?" Haley asked as she got up from hers and Nathan's couch.

"Three tonight," Brooke told her.

"Oh, and don't forget they…"

"All have to be different genres. I know Felix," Haley said as she gave him a fake smile. "Nathan, you can have one of the choices."

"Sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said. "C'mon." They were about to walk out the door when she remembered. "Oh, and don't finish that queso dip."

Nathan followed Haley from one hallway to another until they found got to a door that said McFadden Theatre.

Haley opened the door, and they found a huge screen with stadium type seating, and Nathan asked her, "Why the hell aren't we in here?"

"She said she wanted us to be more comfy…" Haley said as she walked to long curtain, and she pulled it and found every movie possible. "Ok, as you see they have the genres up so you can find anything from horror to children's to porno… Um, there're no restrictions except on chick flicks which you won't pick so we're all set, and you get the first choice."

"My collection is actually bigger than this. When I don't feel like dealing with the paparazzi, I grab a few beers and watch a movie," Nathan confessed.

"Yeah, that must suck dealing with them," Haley told him.

"All the fucking time," Nathan said.

"Oh, we usually put them in one of those black cases to conceal their identities," Haley told him as she pointed to them.

"K," he said, and she turned around for him.

"Your friends are hilarious," he told her.

"Thanks, it's always a good time with all of us get together," Haley said.

Nathan turned around, and all he could concentrate on was her ass, and he dropped the movie and remembered what he was going to tell her. "I have a horrorish movie."

"K," Haley said as they switched places.

"So how do you think practice is going?" he asked her.

"It's going well. You just gotta lose your attitude around him," she told him.

"I don't know what's the point of this?" Nathan said.

"Remember all the fans and the crowd and them cheering for you. Well, think of a five year old boy who cheers you on, and when he sees your attitude, he'll think it's cool also."

Nathan was quiet for a moment and then he changed the subject, "When do you want to start running?"

"You decide, Hot Shot," Haley told him. "I usually go on one later."

"Let's do it," he told her.

"I hope you have a good stomach. I took Brooke once, and she threw up," she told him.

"When?" Brooke asked her as they were outside the door.

"After running after this," Haley told her.

"Oh, yeah, I have never run so hard in my life," Brooke said. "Hot shot, you're first," she pointed to the open PS3 player.

"So what is it?" Brooke asked.

"You'll see after the previews," Nathan said, and the _Disturbia_ main screen showed up.

"I love this movie," Peyton squealed.

"Me too," Haley said as she grabbed some of the Chinese food and put on her plate.

During the movie, everyone laughed when it was funny, awed when it was sad, laughed again when Tim ruined the moment and said "Bow chica wow wow!" , and they hid when it got scary for them, and by the end of the movie, a third of the food was gone.

"Nice, Nate Dawg. So, H-D, what did you pick?" Tim asked her.

Haley jumped up from her position on the couch and grabbed her movies in each hand and asked him, "Pick a hand, any hand," and he chose her right hand. "We're going with the left hand." Everyone laughed.

Haley popped in the movie, and she skipped the previews, and the animated movie screen of _Juno_ popped up.

"You would choose this one," Felix told her.

"Shut up," Haley said, and they snickered at her.

"Our favorite small bundle of sarcasm," Rachel said. "Do I look slutty in this, H. James?"

"Does Taylor still have her cherry intact?" Haley asked, and Brooke snorted.

"Thank you," Rachel replied.

"What about me Haley? Am I a man-slut?" Felix asked her.

"Does Brittney have an alcohol addiction?" Haley replied. "But that just means you're a family of sluts." Everyone laughed.

"Is Koby a jerk?" Nathan asked.

"No, he's actually sweet as a shark and an upcoming school of fish," Haley said, and they laughed even harder.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all night," Haley said as she got up from her place on their couch and curtsied.

They all laughed throughout the whole movie, and Haley, of course, made them shut up during the mac and cheese line.

"Anyone else but you," Haley sand to herself thinking of a certain someone.

The group got together with their loved one which got awkward for Haley and Nathan.

"P. Smith, this will be you favorite of the night," Haley told her.

"I dunno. Juno is part of my top five," Peyton told her.

"Nathan have you seen it before?" Haley asked him.

"Honestly, hell nah! A short girl with a baby didn't sound good at all, but it was," He told her.

Haley got up to switch the movies, and before she put it in, she told everyone, "This is one of my favorites, and that's why I told Timmy no." A few laughed at the nickname, and she pushed in the movie.

The previews popped up, and they skipped to the main menu and _August Rush_ popped up.

"And this is part of my top three," Peyton exclaimed.

"Before we start, who wants what dessert?" Haley asked, and she passed them all a piece of whatever they wanted.

"Hales, will you get the tissues from the cupboard," Brooke asked her.

"It's always makes her cry," Mouth said.

"Let me guess; you haven't seen this one either?" Haley asked.

"I mainly watch action or sports movies," Nathan told her.

"Get ready to be amazed, Nate," she said.

She started the movie, and the girls awed when they thought he was hot; they got upset at the bullies and especially Robin Williams's character; they were quiet to hear him play the guitar in a whole new way, and the smiled more at the end, and Brooke cried like a baby.

"Aw, Brooke, you ok?" Haley asked as she went over to hug her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Brooke said. "I just love happy endings.

"Ok, enough of this mushy shit. We have to go to our place," Rachel said.

"I wonder why…" Haley innocently said.

"You and your sarcasm," Rachel said. "This is goodbye for us too; we're off to the beach tomorrow afternoon." She hugged her.

"Don't go yet. You just got here," Haley whined to her.

"This was just a short visit," Felix told her as he hugged her. "Don't be a stranger. You know where we live."

Felix and Rachel hugged whoever was left, and Tim and Peyton hugged everyone before they returned to TRIC.

"You ok, H-D?" Tim asked her as he hugged her.

"Everyone's leaving," she sobbed in is shoulder.

"We're not; we're here," Peyton said as she hugged Haley from behind and put her in a Smith sandwich.

Brooke stomped her feet, and the Peyton and Tim pulled from Haley and hugged Brooke and Mouth, and lastly, Brooke pulled Haley in for a hug and told her, "We'll be back soon. I promise."

"Baley hug swear?" Haley asked.

"Baley hug swear," Brooke said, and they pulled each other in a big hug and swayed side to side and jumped once.

During the hug, Nathan gave Mouth a puzzled look, and Mouth mouthed 'Baley thing.'

When they pulled apart, Haley went to hug Mouth, and Brooke went over to Nathan and said, "Nice meeting you, Nathan," she pulled him in for a hug. "Take care of her for me." She told him in his ear. When they pulled apart, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Nice meeting you, too, Brooke," He told her.

"I'll see you at the Charlotte game," Mouth told him, and they did a man-hug.

"If they let me go," Nathan replied.

"Two weeks tops," Mouth said and that made him smile.

"I love y'all," Haley said, and the three of them pulled in for a hug.

"Bye," Haley said as they walked out the door.

They started walking out the door, and they heard something behind them, and Brooke and Coach came out the door. "She didn't get to say bye."

"Sure," Haley said. She squatted down, and she gave her a big hug and kiss, "Good, girl. I'll miss you." She got up and gave Brooke a hug, "Bye."

"Bye," Brooke said, and she let Haley get in the car and drive away.

**----23----**

**A/n: So… Hate it? Like it? I know you might be a tad pissed at me for not being her but I've been really busy. So I know it was a sad end of chapter, but it will get better. I love you guys. Please review!!**


	20. The Run

**Summary: AU Naley Fluff Nathan Scott is a big time NBA star who plays for the Miami Heat. He turns out to be a big fish in small waters. His coach believes that he needs to straighten up his life, so he sends Nathan to someone he knows can straighten him up.  
It also has Baley, Brouth, Taley friendship, a little Pim, and a little Glucas…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, the marvelous Mark Schwahn does.**

**A/n: I'm really sorry everyone. So last week I turned in a creative writing assignment to my English teacher that's a short story so we'll see if I have good writing skills, and I'll find out tomorrow….**

**A/n: I know nothing about running so if i start saying something like advice stuff don't take it. I am a chubby girl. I just think it sounds right, but if you know something, like no that is totally wrong fill free to tell me.**

**----23----**

**Quote of the day:**

**If at first you don't succeed, destroy all the evidence.  
****A sign in a restaurant**

**----23----**

**Chapter 20 The Run**

Haley pulled in her driveway and put her car in park. She wiped the tears that were still left on her cheeks.

"You, ok, Hales?" Nathan asked her.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You, sure, cause we don't have to do this?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Now, get your ass upstairs and get ready for the run of your nightmares. You think my grandfather is bad; I'm worse," Haley said as she opened her front door.

She went into the kitchen and got a drink of water, and he went up the stairs to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, he came down the stairs, and Haley was at the bottom stretching her long, tan, toned legs and showing off her tight ass that said 'Tiny but Fast,' and all Nathan could do was gawk at her. He wasn't out of his trance till she turned around.

"You might want to stretch out your legs rather than you other anatomy," Haley told him coyly.

She disappeared into the kitchen, and he looked down and disappeared in the bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom, and she was standing there with two water bottles.

"Stretch out, we got a lot of land to cover," Haley told him.

'That's hot' he thought. He stretched out, and Haley got caught in a gaze when he stretched his arms out and his t-shirt came up and she could see his abs.

"I'm ready," he told her.

"Take a drink of this first," she instructed him. "We're going to start out as a jog then we'll run."

They turned their ipods on, and they were ready to go.

Haley locked the door, and she started to jog down the street, but he ran. She just shook her head and kept jogging.

They went down a few more blocks, and she sped up a little, and he was still running, but he looked a little winded. He slowed down to her speed and jogged right beside her at a constant speed, and as they went down a few more blocks, she sped up to a faster speed, and they ran through some more blocks till they got to the boulevard to a few more docks.

She ran near the water so it would be easier to run, but he still dug his feet into the sand, and she turned around a jogged and shouted, "You'd think a Miami boy could balance himself on sand.

"C'mon, Scott, faster," Haley shouted as she turned around. He ran faster to catch up with her, and he kept falling behind her.

He followed her to another set of docks, and she ran up the slope, and he jogged up it, and she was running in-place when he caught up to her.

"What's the matter, Scott, can't keep up? Am I too fast for you?" she teased harshly.

What Haley thought was going to piss him off, did that and turned him on. "Can we stop for five fucking minutes?"

"Yes, we can stop for five fucking minutes. Just listen to me next time when I give you instructions," she told him.

"Haley, where the fuck are we?" Nathan asked and top a huge drink of his water..

"Lamar, a town away and about twenty miles from my house," Haley simply told him.

"Sorry, what?" He asked her poured some of the water on his raven hair.

"We're not in Tree Hill anymore," Haley told him, and she took some sips from her water. "You're doing good, Nathan, real good. We'll be back in Tree Hill before we know it. Ok, let's stretch a little then we can leave." Haley made sure that she put her back to him.

Nathan turned his back to her so he could concentrate.

"Can we jog first?" Nathan asked.

"Still winded?" Haley teased. "Actually, I was gonna suggest that."

Haley turned around to the way they came from. They were jogging at an even pace, and Haley started to speed up a little, and he did the same, abut he still was a little behind her on the sand, but he caught up with her on the boardwalk, and she sped up to a faster pace, and he ran with her, and from there, they ran all the way to her place.

"Nice, you're getting there," Haley said as she unlocked her door.

"How the hell can you run like that?" he asked her.

"You know that Marine my dad brings in when you boys get sloppy?" she asked him.

"Sergeant Pain, so?"

"So that's my older brother Matt," she told him.

"Oh," Nathan said.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Nathan was left watching her go up her stairs, watching her sweaty body go upstairs. 'I'll be in the shower.' He thought, and he looked down to see the reason why.

**----23----**

**A/n: So hate it? Like it? I really would like to know. You're reviews mean so much to me and I thank all of you who is still with me.**


End file.
